Shattered
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Sequel to Survival. 12 years after being kidnapped, Zack and Cody try to move on with their lives. Finding it easier said then done. James has never been caught. What happens when one day, Cody, now a detective, is given a case that seems all to familiar.
1. You Look Awful

_'Please don't make me do this.'_

_'I said lay down.'_

_'Stop! Stop it!'_

_'This is gonna be fun.'_

_'No! Please don't! STOP! Please! You are hurting me! Stop! STOP!'_

Cody jumped up, waking from the dream.

_'Twelve years and I still have that same nightmare.'_ Cody thought as he looked over at his clock. The numbers 2:06 were shining brightly on the screen. _'Gotta get up in 3 hours anyway. Why not now instead?'_

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water, walked over to the couch in the living room, and turned on the TV.

"Infomercial... Infomercial... Infomercial... Naked girls... Infomercial..." He said to himself as he flipped through the channels. He stopped at the TVGuide channel, watching the clock in the corner as the seconds, minutes, and hours passed slowly.

When the clock hit 5:00 he got off the couch and began to get dressed.

* * *

Cody entered the Boston Police Detective's Office. He yawned multiple times as he sat in his desk.

"What's wrong with you?" His co-worker, Anna, asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look awful."

"Thanks so much," Cody replied sarcastically.

"Oh! No offense. It's just, you look like you haven't slept."

"That's because I haven't."

"How come?"

"No biggy. So, you gotta big date planned for tonight?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Doesn't she always?" Cody's partner, Toby, replied.

"You guys are jerks, and yes I do."

"Knew it!" Cody and Toby said simultaneously.

"It's probably gonna be another jerk, just like all the other times."

"Hmm," Cody began, "Maybe it's because you meet all of these guys at bars?"

"Well, it's not like I have much spare time. I work, then I go relax by getting a few drinks."

"Why don't you try a change of scenery? Like a park or a grocery store. Some place where they won't be wasted when you meet them."

Just then, their boss, Jimmy, entered the room, "Please tell me you all are working on a case?" He asked, already knowing that they weren't.

"Oh, of course!" Cody exclaimed.

"We wouldn't think of anything else," Toby added.

* * *

The day passed and soon it was six o'clock.

"Okay guys, I'm out. See you tomorrow," Cody said as he put on his coat.

"Bye."

Cody left and made his way to the Boston Cafe and Bakery.

"Hey Zack," He said as he walked over to his brother, who was already sitting down.

"Hey little bro., What's up?"

Cody sat down, "Not much."

"You look awful."

Cody glared at Zack, "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Did you have that nightmare again?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah."

"You know, maybe you should see someone. Talk to someone who could help."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to some person because I'm twenty eight years old and having nightmares. They would think I was crazy."

Zack sighed, "You know it's more than just a regular nightmare."

"Whatever, it's no big deal. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's work going?"

"Well, they're juvenile delinquents so about seventy-five percent disrespect me, ten percent completely ignore me, another ten percent actually do want to learn but can't because of the ones acting up, and the other five percent don't even bother to show up for class. So, I guess it's going pretty well."

Cody laughed. They continued talking for over an hour. Even though they talked on the phone nearly every day, and only lived a couple of blocks away from each other, they still met up once a week at the cafe to talk.

"Well, I gotta go," Zack said as he looked at his watch, "Me and Cassie are going to see a movie tonight."

"Oh yeah," Cody said, feeling dumb that he forgot to ask about her, "How is she doing?"

"She's great. I can't believe I actually found a girl who is willing to put up with me."

"I know! She must be insane!" Cody joked.

"Ha.. ha... ha... That's a good one," Zack replied sarcastically. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too."

They walked out of the bakery and went their separate ways.

* * *

**I have always wanted to do a story about Zack and Cody as adults! Now I get to! I'm so excited! This story will definitely NOT be rushed. Not every chapter will be filled with action. But, I can assure you, we will be hearing from James. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the sequel to Survival! I'm probably the most excited I have ever been to write a story. Oh, dreams will be in italics and underlined. Thoughts will be in italics only. **


	2. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Carey was sitting on her couch, cutting coupons, when someone knocked on the door.

She got up and opened it, "Cody!" She exclaimed with a big smile! She quickly wrapped him into a big hug, "What are you doing here honey?"

"I had the day off and I wanted to come visit, so I figured I'd surprise you."

"Well, come in! I wish you would have called! I could have fixed us some lunch."

"Oh darn!" Cody replied sarcastically. "Why don't I take you out?"

"Sounds good! I have a coupon for this burger place. You buy one cheeseburger and get two hamburgers free."

"Uh... How about my treat? We'll go someplace coupon free."

"Well, if you're sure?"

"Oh, I am."

* * *

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Carey asked as they sat at the table.

"Mom!"

"I'm your Mother, I have every right to know."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Fine.. No, I don't."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Carey looked around the restaurant, "Wow! This place is nice. Are you sure it's not to expensive?"

"I'm sure, Mom. So, how have you been?"

Carey sighed, "I'm doing fine."

Cody didn't believe her, "Wasn't your check-up this week?"

Carey nodded.

"What did the doctor say?"

Carey looked down at the table, "The cancer's back. I start chemo next Saturday."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you honey. I know your job is stressful and when Zack called, he said that you haven't been sleeping well lately and..."

Cody cut her off, "Mom," He said calmly, "You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Then you don't worry. I made it through fine last time, and I will this time too."

Cody smiled, "Okay."

Just then the waitress came up, "Are we ready to order?"

Cody laughed, "I actually haven't even looked at the menu yet. Could we have a few more minutes please?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

After lunch Cody and Carey took a walk in the park then he took her back home.

"I wish you could stay longer," Carey said as they walked up to the door.

"I know, me too, but I need to get a few things done at my apartment. Can I get some water before I go though?"

"Why would you have to ask that?"

They went inside and Cody made his way to the kitchen. After the kidnapping Carey, Zack, and Cody moved to a small apartment outside of Boston. It was owned by Mr. Tipton so they only had to pay half of the rent. Once London got old enough he turned ownership of the apartment over to her.

"Mom?" Cody said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah honey?"

"Uh, why is the fridge in the middle of the kitchen?"

"Oh! It's broken. I pulled it out to see if I could fix it but I couldn't."

"Isn't London supposed to take care of that stuff? Did you call her to tell her it needed fixed?"

Carey sighed, "I called but she didn't answer. I left a message on her phone but she hasn't called back."

"Alright, well, I'll call her."

He got a bottle of water and walked to the door.

"You don't have to do that honey," Carey replied as she followed behind him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Cody hugged Carey and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Cody got into his car and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had put it on silent during lunch so he wouldn't be bothered.

"Five messages!" He exclaimed as he looked to see who they were from. "Toby. Toby. Toby. Toby. Toby. I guess I better call Toby."

Cody headed down the road as he waited for Toby to answer.

"Where the hell have you been?" Toby yelled.

"Wow!" Cody said as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Well, hello to you too."

"Sorry. Hi. Now where the hell have you been?"

"I was out with my Mom. I took her to lunch."

"Well why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy getting information about when I needed to drive her to get chemo," Cody said, clearly aggravated.

Toby was silent for a moment. "Oh God. I'm sorry man. Your Mom has cancer?"

"Yeah. Second time."

"What kind?"

"Lung. She was first diagnosed about six years ago. She went through chemo and it helped. The cancer went away, but now it's come back."

"That's terrible. I really am sorry."

"Yeah, me too... So, uh, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well," Toby began, "We got a new case today. Kind of a big one... But, you know what, it can wait until tomorrow. I'll fill you in then."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you need me before."

"Alright. Goodbye."

Cody hung up with Toby and sighed. Then he returned to his contacts, "Now London."

* * *

Zack entered his apartment. He went into the kitchen. Cassie was always in there making dinner when he got home, but when he went in, she wasn't there.

"Cassie?" He called out.

No answer.

"Cassie?"

He walked down the small hallway and into his bedroom. Cassie was lying on the bed.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. My stomach is just a little sick."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do?"

Cassie smiled, "A kiss would be nice."

"That I can do!"

He leaned down, "Uh, you aren't contagious are you?" He asked before their lips met.

She laughed, "No, you're safe."

"Okay," he replied, then gave her a kiss.

____

_'How do I tell him?'_

* * *

**Another chapter complete! I'm really happy most of you are glad that I have Zack and Cody as adults! I was afraid people would be like, "NOOOO!" Haha! Anyway, I'm also happy I was wrong. Thank you for all the reviews! You honestly don't know how much I appreciate it! Sometimes when I am having a bad day, you guys make it better, so thank you!**


	3. Did You Hear Me?

Flashbacks are in **bold**.

* * *

"Hey Cody," Toby said as Cody entered the office.

"Hey. So, did you need to fill me in on the case?"

"Yeah, hang on." Toby walked over to his desk, opened one of his drawers and pulled out a file. He walked over to Cody, who was now sitting at his own desk.

"Okay, so, yesterday we got a call from an unidentified male who said he found a body inside of an old abandoned house. We went there and the medical examiner examined the body. It was a young teen boy, were guessing somewhere between the ages of fourteen and sixteen. He had been dead for about two days. He had been whipped. There were around thirty lashes on his back."

Chills covered Cody's body as horrible memories flashed into his mind.

**"One!"**

**"AH!"**

**"Two!"**

**"NO!"**

**"Three!"**

**"Stop!"**

**"Four!"**

**"Please!"**

**"Five!"**

"Cody. Cody!" Toby yelled, trying to gain his attention.

Cody snapped out of his trance.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah, a whip."

"AND we believe he was raped, multiple times. There were also rope burns on his wrists and ankles."

Cody tried to stay professional, keeping the memories of his past as far away as possible, "Any suspects?"

"No. We still have people checking the area but so far there is no evidence of anyone ever being there. This house is so far out that it's very doubtful anyone saw anything. We are also checking our system to see if anything matches previous kidnappings. That could take weeks though. My personal opinion, there is no way it's this guys first time of taking someone. I'm sure we'll find something to match it to another case."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Why don't we go back to the house. I'll show you around. Show you where we found the body and see if anything catches our eye."

"Let's go."

"Okay. I'm driving though."

They got into the car, "Now this house is in the middle of nowhere," Toby began as he pulled out of the parking lot. "The property isn't owned by anyone. It's like whoever did this, built the place just to take someone."

"How did the guy who called find it if it's in the middle of nowhere?"

"He said his dog got loose. He was out looking for it. Anna is checking his story out but so far he's not a man of interest."

* * *

A few minutes passed and Cody hadn't said a word.

Toby thought he knew what was wrong, "How's your Mom?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's strong. She starts chemo next Saturday so I'm gonna take her."

"That's good. I mean, not that she has to get chemo, but that you get to take her."

Cody nodded. He wasn't really thinking about his Mom at that moment. He was thinking about how difficult this case was going to be. He was hoping they would find out who did it and it would all be over soon.

* * *

"Cassie, it's me!" Zack called out as he entered his apartment.

She walked out of the bathroom, "Hey hon, what are you doing here?"

"I got an extra half hour for lunch so I figured I'd come home and be with you," He replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Some better," She answered as she returned the hug.

"Did you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, I'm good."

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Zack patted his lap for her to lay her head on it. She lied down and he ran his fingers through her light brown hair.

"Have you talked to your Mom today?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"She's thinking positively, which is a good thing. She is also telling me that if I don't ask you to marry me soon then she'll do it for me."

Cassie laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked her."

"She wants us to come eat dinner with her on Friday."

"Sounds good. Is Cody coming too?"

"I'm not sure. Probably though. Why?"

"My laptop has been running super slow lately. I figure he will probably know what to do."

Zack smiled, "I'm sure he will."

Cassie sighed, "Zack?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I'm pregnant."

Zack froze.

Cassie slowly sat up. She looked at Zack, "Are you okay?" She asked, nervously.

He didn't respond.

Cassie stood up, "Do you want some water or something?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"You're... You're pregnant?" He asked, breaking his silence.

"Yupp."

"Are you sure?"

She walked off and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later she came back carrying six pregnancy tests. She held them up in front of Zack, "All positive."

* * *

**Random note: As I am adding this chapter, I am watching a Suite Life marathon on DisneyXD haha! Right now the episode Family Tias is on. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing (or just reading).**


	4. That's my Cody?

"Wow!" Zack said in disbelief.

"What are you thinking?" Cassie asked nervously.

"This is... Amazing!" He replied as he smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked, not sure if she believed him.

"Well, yeah! I mean it's kind of a shock, but it's... Amazing!"

Cassie smiled, "I'm so happy you're happy! I was so nervous that you would be worried or something and it's just such a relief tha..."

Zack cut her off with a kiss. "I love you so much!" He said to her softly.

"I love you too."

"We're having a baby!"

Cassie laughed, "Yeah, we are!"

* * *

Toby and Cody pulled up to the house.

"This is it," Toby said as he opened his car door.

They both got out of the car and made their way to the front door. They flashed their badges, and identified themselves to the police officers standing guard at the entrance.

When the officers let them through, Cody opened the door. He froze as he looked into the dark, musty house. He knew the whole layout of the place, even though he had never been there before.

"Are you gonna go in?" Toby asked as he waited behind Cody.

Cody took a few steps into the house, and put on a pair of gloves.

"The boy was found in..."

Before Toby could finish Cody was already walking into the room.

Toby walked in behind him, "...Here... Okay? Uh, how did you know I was gonna say in here?"

Cody turned to face Toby, "There are only two door in this place. I guessed."

Toby shrugged, "Well the boy was found over here," He said as he made his way to the back of the room, "He was curled up like he was hugging himself."

"Was he tied up when he was found?"

"No. The M.E. thinks he was only restrained at certain times. Like when he was being raped or beaten."

Cody sighed, "Any semen been found?"

"Don't know about inside the boy yet, but they are checking the other room right now to see if there is any in there. We also bagged some bloody sheets yesterday so Maggie will be checking that as well."

"Maggie?" Cody asked, confused.

"Yeah. The forensic scientist. She just transferred here from New York," Toby replied, trying to refresh Cody's mind.

"Huh. Must have missed that memo."

"Anyway," Toby continued, "That's about all we've got from this place. A bed, a TV, a VCR, and bloody sheets."

"Do they know anything else about the boy yet?"

"It's only been a day. The M.E. is putting him as her first priority though."

Cody laughed, "It's been eight months Toby. How long are you gonna call Stacy "The M.E."?"

"Until she apologizes for cheating on me."

"She didn't cheat on you Toby. You two weren't even going out."

"We got coffee three times!"

"Getting coffee is not a relationship... It's getting coffee."

Toby glared at Cody, "Let's get back to the case."

"Yes, sir!" Cody replied with a smile.

* * *

"How many weeks are you?" Zack asked curiously.

"Well, I'll know for sure when I go to the doctor, but I'm guessing about five weeks."

"So, I guess we don't need to get the crib yet?"

Cassie laughed, "No, I think it can wait."

"Oh my gosh!" Zack said suddenly, "I haven't even asked you how you feel about all of this!"

"Well, I was scared at first. Petrified actually. But then I thought about it for a while and I realized that it's OUR baby. Any, I know it sounds cheesy, but all my fear turned to joy. I love you so much Zack."

Zack pulled Cassie into another hug, "I love you too sweetie!"

* * *

The next day the headline news was about the case. There were pictures of the house, and the detectives who were investigating. Including Cody and Toby.

"A young boy was found two days ago in an abandoned house outside of town," The man read to himself, "There are no suspects as of yet but Boston detectives, Toby Snow and Cody Martin are... Cody Martin?"

He looked at the bottom of the page where the pictures of Cody and Toby were.

"That's my Cody?" He said to himself in disbelief. "Well, he's grown up nicely."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed. This chapter was kind of short. The next one should be alot longer though. I write my chapters out in a notebook before I type them up and they usually are between four to six pages, well, the next chapter is about ten pages so, it SHOULD be longer. Thanks again for your reviews!**


	5. Tell Me What's Wrong

"Hey, Carey!" Cassie said as Carey opened the door.

"Hi honey!" She replied as she gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. How about you?"

"I'm good too. Where is Zack?"

"Oh, he couldn't remember if he locked the car or no so he went back to check."

"Oh okay."

Cassie and Carey went into the living room.

"What's for dinner?" Cassie asked.

"Well, if the boys ask, I made chicken parmesan, pasta and asparagus. Then a raspberry cheesecake for desert. But, between you and me, I ordered it from Alfonso's Italian Restaurant."

They both laughed. "Well," Cassie began, "Your secret is safe with me."

There was another knock on the door. Carey reopened it.

"Look who I found outside!" Zack said as he pointed to Cody.

"Oh, my Boys!" Carey exclaimed as she pulled them into a hug.

They all went back into the living room.

"Hey Cassie," Cody said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Cody. How have you been?"

"Busy. Very busy. How about you?"

"I'm good," She replied as she looked over to Zack and winked.

Cody noticed. "Okay. I'm not even gonna ask."

Carey looked at her watch, "The food should be warm... I mean ready, in about five minutes."

"It smells great," Zack said.

"Thank you."

"So Cody," Cassie began, "I read about that case you are working on. Seems like it's gonna be a big one."

"Yeah, it is. The worst part we still haven't found the parents. We've had other people coming in believing it was their child, but it always turns out not to be so."

Carey shook her head, "That's terrible."

* * *

They continued to talk all through dinner and desert. Afterwards they all joined in and cleaned the kitchen together. Then they went back into the living room to rest.

"Everything was amazing, Mom." Cody said.

Cassie and Zack agreed.

Carey smiled at Cassie, then replied, "Thank you."

After a few minutes Zack took Cassie's hand, "Are you ready?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah," She whispered back.

"Okay, um, Cassie and I have an announcement."

"Oh my God!" Carrie squealed, "You finally asked her to marry you?"

Zack and Cassie laughed. "Uh, no, that's not it," Zack said.

"Then what?" She asked curiously.

"Well... Uh... Cassie and I... Well not really me, but Cassie is... Well.."

Cassie cut him off, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Carey said as she got up from the couch, "You're gonna have a baby?" Carey asked with a smile.

"Yupp," Cassie replied, she was smiling as well.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Tears began to form in Carey's eyes.

Cassie gave Carey a hug, "Are you excited?"

"Well of course!"

Cody walked over to Zack, "Congratulations!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks."

They hugged each other then joined in on Cassie and Carey's celebration.

"How far along are you?" Carey asked.

"I think five weeks. I go to the doctor Monday."

Just then Cody's phone rang. It was Jimmy.

Cody went into the kitchen so he could hear better.

"Hello."

"Hey Cody. I know it's kind of late but I'm gonna need you to come back into work tonight."

"Okay. It's gonna take me about thirty minutes to get there cause I'm outside of town. Did something happen with the case?"

"Possibly. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Cody hung up and went back into the living room.

"Who called?" Zack asked.

"My boss. I gotta go back to work."

"That sucks."

"Is there something wrong?" Carey asked.

"No. We may have had a break in the case. Not sure yet, but Jimmy said he wants me to come in."

Carey sighed, "Well, you drive safe."

Cody laughed, "I will Mom. Bye Zack. Bye Cassie." He gave them both a hug, "Congratulations again! I'm so excited for you two."

"Thanks," They both replied.

"See you later little bro.," Zack added.

"Later. Oh, and Cassie, if you want, I can take your laptop with me and fix it when I get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll give me something to do."

She handed him the laptop, "Thank you."

"No problem." Cody walked back over to his Mom who was waiting by the door, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie," She replied as they gave each other a hug.

* * *

Cody looked at his watch as he got out of his car. He had told his boss he would be there in thirty minutes, but it had been over forty five minutes.

_'Damn traffic,'_ He thought.

He walked into the office. Jimmy met him at his desk.

"Sorry it took so long to get here. The traffic was horrible."

"It's alright."

"So what's happened?"

"Well," Jimmy began, "There were some officers watching over the property, as usual, and they thought they heard a noise inside the house. So they went inside and looked around. Turns out it was just some rats."

_'I got called here for rats?'_ Cody thought to himself.

"But, one of the guys stepped on a piece of the hardwood floor and realized it was loose. He lifted it up and found a video inside. I sent out a couple of guys to get it and bring it back but they haven't gotten here yet. Apparently everyone is stuck in traffic. But, hopefully the video will show us something. Maybe the guy was stupid enough to show his face on camera."

"That would be helpful."

"So, how has your night been prior to me screwing it up?" Jimmy asked with a laugh.

"Well, I had dinner with my Mom, my brother Zack, and his girlfriend Cassie. We had amazing food which I'm pretty sure my Mom didn't actually cook. Then Zack and Cassie announced that they were having a baby. So, it's been pretty eventful."

"Well congrats on being a future uncle! Tell Zack and Cassie I am happy for them as well."

"Thanks, I will."

Just then an officer entered the building, carrying the video tape in a bag.

"Sign this please," He said as he handed a release form to Jimmy.

Jimmy signed, then took the tape.

Toby and Anna walked into the office just in time.

"Let's go everyone," Jimmy said as he took the video into his private office. It was the only room with a TV and VCR.

Toby, Cody and Anna came in the room and sat down.

"Brace yourselves," Jimmy warned, "We don't know what could be on here." He placed the video into the VCR then pressed play on the remote.

All you could see was a bed. It was the same room as the one at the house. The only difference was that the sheets weren't bloody yet.

All of a sudden in the corner of the screen, the boy appeared. It looked as if he was being forced by someone to lie on the bed. Although no one else could be seen at the time.

Cody was already getting nervous. He remembered how he didn't know he was being videotaped until after they were rescued. He remembered how no one ever found the tapes of him being raped. One part of him was thankful, but the other part knew what James was doing. He was able to watch it over and over again, whenever he wanted.

They all continued to watch the video in silence.

All of a sudden a man with a mask appeared on the screen. He also had gloves, socks, and boxers on. He tied the boy to the bed post.

Cody's stomach began to feel sick. He squirmed in his chair, hoping that the video would end before anything else happened.

The man cut off the boys clothes then laid on top of him. As the man reached to pull his boxers down Cody jumped up and ran out of the room.

Cody ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. The moment his head met the toilet he began to vomit. Every time he tried to stop, he would remember the video and his own past, which made him throw up even more.

A few seconds later Toby came in carrying a Pepsi.

Even though Cody knew someone was in there, he still couldn't stop vomiting.

Toby waited patiently outside of the open stall. He and Cody had been partners for three years. In that three years they had seen alot of things. Things some people couldn't even imagine. But nothing had set Cody off like this before. Toby was worried.

Cody finally stopped puking. He probably could have puked more, but there was nothing left in him.

"It's tough isn't it?" Toby said as he handed Cody the drink.

Cody sat in the stall and took a sip of the Pepsi. "You have no idea."

Toby placed his hand on Cody's shoulder, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I can't stop thinking about it."

Toby sat beside Cody, "Cody, never have I ever seen you react to something this way. I mean don't get me wrong, that tape was horrible, but your first case was a woman whose skin had been peeled off by her husband."

Cody was getting uncomfortable, "So what?"

"So, I think some one would be more likely to vomit over that."

Cody stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't know there was some sort of scale as to what I should or shouldn't puke over."

Toby stood in front of Cody, "Why are you getting so defensive? I'm worried about you!"

"Well, don't be. I'm fine! Get out of my way!"

"No! Tell me what's wrong!"

Cody pushed Toby back. He pushed so hard that Toby hit the back wall. Cody quickly stormed out of the bathroom, grabbed his keys from his desk, and left.

* * *

**I told you this chapter would be longer! My last chapter was like 780 words and this one is almost 2,000. Random note: I'm watching Suite Life right now! haha It's the episode Books and Birdhouses. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks in advance for the reviews!**


	6. He's Hiding Something From Me

Toby ran outside, trying to stop Cody, but it was to late. Cody was no where in sight.

He went back inside. Everyone around was staring at him, but he didn't pay attention to them.

He made his way to Cody's desk and began looking through his things.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she came out of Jimmy's office.

"Cody just blew up at me for no reason then left."

"Why are you going through his stuff?"

"He's hiding something from me."

Anna put her hands on her hips, "How do you know?"

"I've worked with him practically every day for the past three years. I've told him everything about me. He knows my moods. He knows why some things bother me more than others. He knows it all. And, I thought I knew everything about him, but lately..." His voice trailed off as he continued to go through Cody's things.

"Okay, say he is hiding something. Isn't that his business?"

Toby sighed, "There is nothing here. I gotta find him." He went to his desk and grabbed his keys.

"Maybe he just needed to blow off some steam?"

"Again," Toby said annoyed, "I've known him for three years. He doesn't "blow off steam". He doesn't drink. He hates violence. Whenever he gets angry he'll talk your ears off about whatever he is angry over. But just now, he didn't talk. He completely shut me out, then he shoved me. Now, if you'll excuse me, one of my best friends is out there somewhere, he's hurting, and I would like to find him!"

"Okay, go, I'll cover for you."

* * *

Cody was driving down the road. Tears were stinging his eyes, making it hard to see. He drove through the streets of Boston, not really sure of where he was going.

For years he had bottled up his feelings. He was never able to open up to anyone. Not Zack, not Carey, not the therapists, or the detectives. On the outside he had moved on with his life. He decided to become a detective, instead of a scientist, so he could help others get the justice he never got. The thoughts of James living a free, happy life, killed Cody. Sometimes Cody wished he would have died back then, just so he wouldn't have to live with the torture now.

Cody pulled over. He looked out of his window and realized he was at his old high school. The one he went to until the day of his kidnapping.

He turned off his car and got out. He walked up the steps leading to the front of the school. Then he turned around and walked back down. He began walking down the street.

Memories of that day flashed into his mind as he walked the same route that he and Zack took that winter.

**"Come on Cody! Let's go!"**

**"Hang on. I don't know if I want to take my biology book home or not."**

**"Of course you don't! Who would? This is Christmas break Cody, live a little."**

**"Fine, I'll leave it here, but I'm taking everything else."**

**"You are so weird."**

Tears fell from Cody's eyes as he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. It was a cold, November night. It felt alot like that cold, December day.

Cody reached the alleyway. He stared down the alley. He hadn't been there since the kidnapping.

**"I can't wait to get back to the Tipton! I have so many pranks planned that will drive Mosbey insane! It's gonna be epic! This Christmas break will be awesome."**

**"Uh-huh,"**

**"Like this one where I turn off the heat and..."**

He slowly took a step into the alley.

**"Zack, don't you think you should stop all this pranking? I mean we're sixteen years old. It's kinda immature."**

Then another.

**"No way! Who cares if it's immature? It's fun."**

Then another.

**"I just think..."**

He found each step harder to take. He felt as if his legs were crumbling beneath him. He couldn't take another step.

He leaned against the alley wall, and slowly sank to the ground. His knees were curled up close to him as he put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

Toby was driving around. His first stop was Cody's apartment. There was no sign of Cody, so he left and began searching around elsewhere.

About ten minutes later he came up to Cody's car.

_'What would he be doing here?'_ Toby thought.

He parked behind Cody and got out of his car.

"Cody!" He yelled after he realized Cody wasn't in the car.

"Cody!"

There was no answer.

Toby got back into his car and got out his cell phone. He went to his contacts and called Zack. Cody had given him Zack's number when they started working together, in case of an emergency.

"Hello," Zack answered. He was about to get into bed.

"Hey Zack. This is Toby. I'm Cody's partner."

Zack's eyes widened. He knew there was only one reason Toby would be calling, "What happened?"

"Well, we had to do some extra work on the case tonight. Cody got a little upset and he ended up leaving. I just found his car, but I can't find him. I was wondering if you would know where to look."

Zack's heart was racing, "Where is the car?"

"It's at Boston City High School."

"That's our old school. Why did he get upset?"

Toby sighed, "I think I pushed him to far. I asked to many questions."

Zack was getting annoyed, "Toby! What happened?"

"I could get fired for telling you this."

"Come on!"

"We got a videotape from the house. the boy was being raped. Cody flew out of the room and started vomiting. I asked him why he took it so hard bu..."

"Oh my God!" Zack exclaimed, "I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

"I'll get him. Thanks for calling me."

Zack hung up and quickly put on his clothes.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"It's Cody. I think he went back to where we got taken."

"Oh my God! Why would he do that?"

"I'll tell you when I get home. I gotta go get him. I may be home really late. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just make sure he's okay."

Zack grabbed his keys and gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

He ran out the door before she had the chance to reply.

* * *

Zack drove up to the alley. He took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Cody, it's Zack," He said quietly, not wanting to scare him.

"Cody!" He said a little louder this time.

He heard Cody crying.

Zack followed the sound of Cody's cries.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" He asked when he finally found him.

"It's... It's so hard," Cody replied as he cried.

Zack sat beside Cody and put his arm around him.

"I... I try to move on," Cody continued, "But I just can't. I have nightmares about it all the time... Sometimes I... I go days without sleep. And when I do sleep... I keep a gun under my pillow because I'm terrified that when I wake up, he's gonna be there and..." Cody couldn't go on. He was crying to hard.

Zack took his brother into his arms. Cody cried onto Zack's shoulder.

"It's okay, It's okay," Zack said, trying to console him, "It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

Maggie entered the detectives office.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I had some stuff to catch up on. I need to talk to you and Toby. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he just got back. I'll get him and meet you in my office."

Maggie went into his office, and, about one minute later Toby and Jimmy joined her.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I was running the semen we found, in the boy, through our system to see if it matched any previous samples. I went back five years and I got nothing, so I went back even further."

"You got something?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I matched it to a kidnapping from about twelve years ago."

Toby knew there was something more, "And?"

"Isn't there a Cody Martin who works here?"

"Yeah, he's my partner. Why?"

Maggie sighed, "The sample was from a rape kit done on Cody Martin."

* * *

**This has been one of my favorite chapters to write! I loved the way it turned out. I hope you all do too! Thanks for reading and (if you do review) for reviewing!**


	7. To My Cody

"What?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"I triple checked," Maggie said as she handed him the files. "Both Cody and his brother, Zack, were kidnapped. Their statements, photos, and all the other paperwork from the case, are in those files. A rape kit was done on Cody, but not Zack. Apparently he wanted to torture one physically and the other mentally."

"Oh my God!" Toby exclaimed as he saw the pictures of Cody's back.

Jimmy began to read from some of the paperwork, "Cody had to have six surgery's. Three on his back, and three because of tearing from being raped. He was in the hospital for almost seven months." Jimmy shook his head, "My God."

"Excuse me," Maggie chimed in, "If it's alright I need to get back to my lab. I still have more catching up to do."

"Of course. Go ahead."

Toby sat in one of the chairs in the office. He picked up Zack's statement and began reading it to himself. "No wonder he ran out of the room."

He looked up and saw Jimmy giving him a 'go on' look.

"It says here that Zack was forced to watch a video of Cody being raped. From the way he explained it, it happened almost exactly like the video we watched tonight. Except Zack doesn't mention anything about a mask."

"Was the video ever recovered?"

"Uh," Toby picked up a different piece of paper, "No. Nothing was ever recovered. Apparently this guy took all evidence of himself and bolted within a twenty minute period."

"Not all evidence," Jimmy said, "He left his semen. And apparently, he left his face."

"What?" Toby said confused.

Jimmy held up two photos that the forensic artist had made twelve years before, with the help of Zack and Cody.

"We put this on our computers, add about twelve years of aging to it, then give it to magazines, put it on the internet, and post flyers."

"What about Cody?" Toby asked.

"Well," Jimmy began, "He can't work on this case anymore. Other than that, there is nothing we can really do for him."

"No, there is something else we can do."

"What's that?"

"Find the son of a bitch who did this to him."

* * *

Zack continued to hold onto Cody as he cried. Two hours went by before Cody finally calmed down.

"How are you?" Zack asked.

Cody wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Another tear escaped Cody's eye, "For making you come out in the middle of the night to find me. And, how did you find me?"

"Toby called me... And you didn't "make" me do anything. I wanted to come."

"No you didn't."

"Okay," Zack confessed, "Maybe I didn't want to come here. But, you're my brother. I would do anything for you. Even if it meant coming back to the place I hate most. By the way, why did you come here?"

Cody shrugged, "I don't know. This is just where I ended up."

"What a place to end up."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment, just staring straight ahead at the graffiti covered wall.

"Cody," Zack said with a sigh.

"What?"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to let go of the past."

Cody shook his head, "I don't think I can. I mean, I can't forget what happened. How did you do it?"

"Cody, you'll never forget the past. You just have to move on from it. No matter how much we think about what happened, we can't change it. I can't change the fact that I was the one who convinced you to take the shortcut home. I spent years blaming myself for everything that happened, then, one day, I realized that no matter how much blaming I did, or how much heartache I felt, I couldn't change what happened. I had to let it go so I could continue living my life."

"So, you never think about it anymore?"

"Of course I do. But instead of thinking about how horrible it was, I think about how we got out alive. I think about how it sort of made me a better person. I stopped messing around and taking the easy way out of things. I mean, look what it did for you. You are an amazing detective. Every day you are helping people. You get the criminals off the street and you make people feel safe. Do you think you would have been a detective had we not been kidnapped?"

"No. I'd probably be a billionaire scientist."

Zack laughed, "True. But you always seemed to care more about people than money."

"I just don't understand how you see a bright side to this."

"Well, it's better than being dead isn't it? I mean, our lives could have been over. But there not, we're alive and healthy. And if you keep going down this dark path, then you're letting James win. There is nothing more that he would want to do then to destroy us. So, that's the one thing I will not let happen."

"You're right," Cody replied. "I've been acting as if I'm still under his control. I can't do that anymore."

Zack smiled, "Good. Now why don't I take you back to my apartment. You can sleep on the couch, then I'll take you back to your car in the morning."

"I guess it is kind pointless to go back to work right now."

"Yes it is."

"I don't want to be a bother. I could just walk to my car and go to my apartment."

"Oh please! You're coming with me."

"Bu.."

Zack cut him off, "No, no, no! I am the older brother, remember? Now come on. Let's get out here."

Cody didn't protest anymore. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be home alone.

They got up. Zack kept his arm around Cody as they walked to the car.

"Thank you," Cody said quietly.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Toby and Jimmy stayed at the office all night. They searched for any clues they could find. Everything led to dead ends.

"I can't see anything anymore," Toby said as he rubbed his eyes.

Jimmy looked at his watch. It was five a.m., "Why don't you go lay down for a while? I'll keep looking."

"Okay. Make sure I'm up by seven."

"Will do."

* * *

Zack woke up Cassie, "Honey, honey," He whispered.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm getting ready to leave. Cody slept on the couch last night. I gotta take him to get his car then I'm gonna head to work early."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

He gave her a kiss then went into the living room.

"You ready?" He asked Cody.

"All I had to do was get up, so, yeah, I'm ready."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. To bad it was only for three hours."

"You're welcome to stay here whenever you want."

"Thanks. But, I better stay at my own apartment. Like you said, I can't let the past control me."

They got into the car and headed down the road.

"Are you going straight to work?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm gonna go home and change first."

"Alright."

* * *

It took them a while to get to Cody's car because of traffic.

By the time Cody got home it was almost five thirty. He knew the traffic would still be awful, and he had to be at work by six, so he ran up to his apartment.

A package was waiting for him outside his door. He unlocked his door and picked up the package. As he went inside he noticed that under the printed words 'send to:', it said 'To My Cody'.

"My Cody?" He said to himself. However he didn't think into it. He simply tossed the package on his couch and went to change.

* * *

He got to work right on time.

Before he could even sit at his desk, Jimmy was coming out of his office.

"Cody, we need to talk," Jimmy said.

Cody thought he knew what Jimmy wanted to talk about, "I know I kind of hurried off last night and I am really sorry bu.."

Jimmy stopped him, "Cody, we need to talk, privately."

* * *

**Not to say I don't appreciate every review I get, because I seriously do, but 'imonlylookingatyou', you seriously almost made me cry with your last review! You made my day! That was so sweet of you. Thank you very much. Again, I enjoy reading every review and I appreciate them all, but I just had to let 'imonlylookingatyou' know how much that meant to me! Thank you all for reading!**


	8. He Knows Where I Live

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he sat down inside Jimmy's office.

"Maggie was running the semen sample taken from our John Doe, and found a match to a sample taken from another victim."

"Really? That's great! Who was the sample taken from? And are they alive, cause that could be helpful?"

Jimmy sighed, "Cody, the sample was taken from you."

Cody looked to the ground. His heart began to race. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Cody, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I.. I.." Cody wanted to cry. But after all the crying he did just a few hours before, there were no tears left.

Jimmy saw the horror on Cody's face, "It's okay, Cody. You don't have to explain. You are, however, off of the case."

"Does anyone else know?" Cody asked, once he was finally able to speak.

"Just me, Maggie, and Toby. Nobody else. And no one else will either."

"So... He's out there? Possibly still in this this city?"

Jimmy nodded, "Possibly. I can have officers escort you to and from work if you would like."

Cody shook his head, "No. I'll be fine."

"Cody, I think it's best if I put you on desk duty until this case is done."

Cody looked up at Jimmy, "What? Why?"

"Because, I know this is affecting you."

Cody stood up, "But I'll be fine! It's not like he's after me! You can't do this!"

"Cody! Don't you forget that I am your boss! This is the exact reason why I don't want you out in the field! If you go out there right now and get into a situation where you need to take control, your mind can't be wandering. Your judgement is off! I care about you and I don't want to see you blown away because you're mind was somewhere else!"

Cody didn't respond. He quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He went to his desk, sat down, and started going through his things. He wasn't really looking for anything, he was just angry.

Toby came out from a room in the back, where he was lying down.

"What was that noise?" He asked to one of the other detectives near by.

"Your partner over there got angry and slammed the boss's door."

Toby looked over at Cody. _'Here we go,'_ He thought, _'What am I supposed to say?'_

Toby took a deep breath and walked to his desk, which was right beside Cody's.

"Hey Code."

"Hello," Cody replied angrily.

"What's wrong?"

Cody glared at Toby, "Like you don't know."

Cody picked up some papers and took them into the copy room. He was trying to get away from Toby, but Toby followed behind. Unfortunately for Cody, no one else was in the copy room.

"Oh come on!" Toby began, "You can't be mad at me. I'm your bud, your bro., your bff, your amigo, your..."

"That's enough! God you're annoying."

"Yeah, I know. Yet, you put up with me. You always have. You know that you are the first partner I had that lasted more than six months."

"I must be insane," Cody replied.

"Oh, you are. So am I. That's why we work together so well. That's why I know I can tell you anything, and I hope you know that you could tell me anything."

Cody sighed, "It's not you okay. I never told anyone. I never wanted people act differently around me."

"Does it seem like I'm acting any differently now?"

"No. You're still your obnoxious self."

"Exactly!"

"Can we end this conversation now? We're starting to sound a little gay."

"Yeah, it was getting a little creepy, wasn't it?"

Cody nodded, "Yupp."

"So," Toby said as they walked back to their desk, "Jimmy put you on desk duty?"

"Oh yeah."

"That sucks."

"Sure does."

"I want you to know that I will not stop until I find him."

Cody laughed, "I know you won't. Because until you do find him, Anna is your partner."

Toby made a disgusted look, "Ugh!"

On the outside, Cody was hiding his nervousness well, besides the fact that his hands were shaking, but he was trying to hide that too.

On the inside, however, his mind was racing,_ 'I can't believe he's back. Why would he come back here? I wonder if he's still in Boston. He's probably left by now. But, what if he hasn't? Okay, I just need to calm down and remember what Zack said. I can't let him control me. I can't let him win. But.."_

* * *

"Trevor, sit down!" Zack yelled in the classroom.

"What are ya gonna do? Lock me up?... Oh wait! I forgot, I'm in jail!"

"Would you like to get out of here in two months? Cause that's when your sentence ends. At least for right now. But if you don't sit your butt in that chair I swear I will make your stay even longer."

Trevor reluctantly sat in his chair.

"Okay, back to geography. Now can someone tell me where..."

One of the other teachers came into Zack's classroom, "There is a detective in your office waiting to speak with you. I'll take over for you until you get back."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

Zack walked to his office.

The detective was already sitting down.

"Hello," Zack said as he walked inside.

The detective stood up and turned around, "Whoa!" he exclaimed, "I mean, I'm Detective Jimmy Decker."

"Aren't you Cody's boss?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I am. Sorry about the whole "whoa" thing, I just didn't expect you two to look and sound so much alike."

"It's fine. We both get that all the time. Please have a seat."

Both Jimmy and Zack sat down.

"Is something wrong with Cody?"

"Uh, no, not exactly. I'm just here to tell you that your case has been reopened. We have new information that links the man who took you and your brother to a case we just received a few days ago."

Zack's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Why in the world would he come back to Boston?"

"Well, it's been twelve years. He's probably thinks since it's been so long that he won't get caught, or he wants to get caught. Some criminals get cocky after a while."

Zack shook his head, "I just can't believe it."

Jimmy sighed, "Zack, is there anything you could tell me about this guy? I mean I've read over both your and Cody's reports, I've looked at all the evidence, which isn't much, and I've gone through everything but it all leads nowhere."

"All I can say is that he had no fear. He never seemed worried about getting caught. He never seemed to care about anything. He showed no remorse. And, somehow, he knew the police were coming, gathered every shred of evidence that he could, and got away all within twenty minutes."

"So in other words, you're saying we're screwed?"

"Who knows. I mean he came back to Boston, left enough evidence for you to match to our case, he seems as if he's getting sloppy. Maybe you'll get lucky."

* * *

"So," Toby began, "The big game is on tonight."

Cody rolled his eyes, "I know. You've been talking about it all week."

"Yupp. Tonight's the night. To bad my cable's been out all week. I guess I'll have to miss it."

"That's unfortunate."

"Are you gonna make me beg Cody?"

"No, just ask."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Cody, can I please come watch the game at your house?"

"Sure. I will work on Cassie's computer while you watch your dumb game."

"Yes! Thank you!"

* * *

They entered Cody's apartment. Toby went to Cody's couch while Cody went back to his room to change.

"What is this?" Toby asked as he picked the package up from the couch.

"What is what?"

"This box, package, thingy."

"Oh! I don't know what that is. I found it this morning outside my door. You can open it if you want."

Toby loved to be nosey, so he quickly went and got a knife from Cody's kitchen, then returned to open the package.

"Huh. There is no address on this," He said as he examined the box.

Cody came out of his room, "No return address?"

"No, I mean there is no address at all. Not even yours. Whoever this is from brought it right to your door."

"Creepy."

"Who do you think it's from? It does say "To my Cody". An old girlfriend maybe? The suspense is killing me!"

"Then, open it."

Toby sighed, "Cody, you just don't understand. The suspense is the best part."

"Well, if you don't open it then I will."

"Okay, okay!"

Toby took the knife and cut the package open, "Okay, apparently someone doesn't know your size very well."

"What?" Cody asked. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see what was inside the box.

"It's just clothes. Looks like it's for a kid too. And they are very dirty."

Cody got up and walked over to Toby. He looked inside the box and saw the clothes. They looked familiar to him. Suddenly he remembered why.

"Oh my God!" Cody yelled.

Toby jumped, "What is it?"

"Those are mine! I mean they were."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my God! He knows where I live!"

"Who? Who knows?"

"J... James!"

"What?"

"Toby, these are the clothes I was wearing when I got kidnapped!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be better. I promise! This one was one of those chapters that are necessary, yet not super interesting. Hope I held your attention though. Also, I have been updating every day, well, my sister and nephew moved back in (again) so updates may not be as frequent. It may be like every other day. I am also reading a book and making my grandma a quilt so that is part of the reason as well. Also, I think, now, that all of you are wanting to make me cry! All of your reviews have been so inspiring and encouraging! Thank you all so much! Also, just a little insight on who I picture Toby kind of being like, well, if you've ever watched NCIS then you'll know. There is this character named Tony and I kind of always pictured Toby being like Tony. If some of you don't know who I'm talking about then let me know in your reviews and I will explain better.**


	9. They Have Hi Ho CherryO?

"We have to get out of here," Toby said.

"Why would he do this?" Cody asked in shock.

"I don't know, but we need to leave now!"

Cody didn't move. He kept staring down at the box that was filled with his old clothes.

Toby quickly gathered some of Cody's things. Throwing them into a bag.

"Let's go. We need to take this down to the station, and get you some protection."

Cody still didn't move.

"Cody! Come on!" Toby yelled.

Cody jumped. He had forgotten anyone else was even in the room. "What?"

"We have to go now!" Toby saw how Cody was staring at the box. "Here," He said as he handed him the bag, "You take this and I'll take the box."

They quickly left the apartment and got into Toby's car.

As Toby drove down the road, he called Jimmy.

"Hello," Jimmy answered.

"Hey boss, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Cody received a package in the mail. Turns out it's from James. There is no address, so he had to of hand delivered it to Cody's door."

"Where are you?" Jimmy asked in a worried tone.

"We're on our way."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Maggie just left, but I'll call her back so she can check the box, and clothing, for any prints or DNA."

"Okay."

Toby hung up.

Cody was staring out his window.

"What are you thinking?" Toby asked.

"I just don't understand why. Why would he do this? Does he want to get caught? Is he trying to freak me out? Or is he actually after me? This just doesn't make any sense."

"I know bu.."

"And," Cody interrupted, "Why wait until now? Why didn't he do this years ago?"

"I'm no.."

"And, how did he find me? I mean, I know it's super easy. All you have to do is look on the computer. It probably only took a few minutes. But why did he want to find me? Wouldn't he want to just get away with it? Wouldn't he want to leave?"

"You done?" Toby asked, cautiously.

"Yeah," Cody replied.

"I don't know why he would want to do this. He's probably just trying to scare you though."

"Oh God! What about Zack? If he knows where I am then he has got to know where Zack is."

"I'm sure there are already officers on there way to your brothers house. Everything is gonna be fine."

* * *

A few minutes later they pulled into the police station.

"Here's the stuff," Toby said to Jimmy as he walked inside.

"Take it straight to Maggie. She's waiting in her lab."

"You got it."

Toby went to Maggie's lab.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked Cody.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have anyone going to Zack's place yet?"

"Yes. I called Zack myself, and he's getting Cassie and his things together. We're gonna put you three in one of our safe houses."

Cody nodded, "Okay. What about my Mom?"

"She will have twenty four hour surveillance. We wanted her to come to the safe house as well, but she said it would be to far away from her doctors."

"But someone will be with her at all times right?"

Jimmy nodded, "All the time. We need to get going though. Zack and Cassie are going straight to the safe house, I want you there too."

"Okay."

* * *

Jimmy drove Cody to the safe house. Zack and Cassie were already inside.

"Cody!" Zack exclaimed when he saw him, "I'm so glad you're alright."

They gave each other a quick hug.

"I'm fine. Just creeped out."

Jimmy came up to them, "Well, I'm gonna go back to the office, and let you all get situated here. I'll update you as soon as I know something."

"Thank you," They both replied.

"Where is Cassie?" Cody asked.

"She's in the back, unpacking the clothes we brought. Cody, what do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea," They walked over to the couch and sat down, "I don't understand it."

"I just hope they find him."

Cody sighed, "Me too."

* * *

The rest of the weekend slowly passed without any problems.

There was no DNA or prints on the box or clothing.

On Monday morning Zack and Cassie were escorted to her doctor's appointment.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sheryl Holden, but you can just call me Sheryl."

"Hello," They replied, as they shook her hand.

"So, we have the results of the blood test," She said as she opened Cassie's file.

Zack held tightly onto Cassie's hand.

"And you are definitely pregnant!"

Cassie and Zack smiled. The doctor looked up from the file, "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"I've taken six pregnancy tests," Cassie replied.

Sheryl smiled, "Six? Most stop at five. Although I did have one patient who took twenty two pregnancy tests, all of which were positive. Yet, when she came in, she refused to believe that she was pregnant."

Cassie and Zack laughed.

"Alright, now we'll start the exam. Just lie back and relax.

Cassie took a deep breath and held onto Zack's hand.

"You nervous?" Sheryl asked.

"It shows?"

"I've been doing this for thirteen years. I can tell. I can also tell you that this won't be any different from all the other exams. Except I'll be doing a ultrasound."

Cassie calmed down and the doctor did the exam. Then she did the ultrasound.

"Now there won't be much to see this time. But...," She pointed to the screen, "That is your baby."

Zack tilted his head, "That?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's so small," Cassie said.

"I'd say you are about six weeks. Making your due date around July 19th."

"I'm so excited!" Cassie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Me too!" Zack replied.

"I'm very happy for you both. You two will be very good parents. I've done this long enough to know the good ones from the bad ones, and you are both going to be great."

"Thank you," They both said with a smile.

"Well, we are done here, for now. You can go to the front desk and make an appointment for next month."

* * *

Zack and Cassie returned to the safe house.

"How was it?" Cody asked.

"Great," Zack replied, "The due date is July 19th."

"Awesome! What did the ultrasound look like?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think Cassie might be pregnant with a small hot dog."

Cody and Zack laughed.

Cassie hit Zack's arm, "The baby is adorable."

"Oh Zack," Cody said. "I have something to show you. I was looking in my closet and found some games that they put in here to entertain the people who have to stay here and..." Cody went into his room and came back out carrying a board game.

"Oh my God!" Zack squealed like a little child, "They have Hi Ho Cherry-O?"

"Can you believe it?"

"We used to play this all the time!"

"Wow!" Cassie said, "I have never seen two grown men get so excited over a board game."

Cody looked at Cassie, "This is not just a board game. This is Hi Ho Cherry-O."

Cassie put her hands up, "Well excuse me."

"You want to play it?" Zack asked.

"Uh, duh!"

"Cassie, honey, you have to play too."

"Are you guys serious?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" Cody asked.

"Well, I did love that game when I was little."

"Then it's settled," Zack said, "We're playing."

They sat on the living room floor and played for hours. They argued, yelled, and laughed as they played. It was a great escape from all that had been going on around them.

* * *

"So, did you do anything the weekend?"

"No, it was a pretty lazy one. But in a couple of weeks... I've got some big plans," He replied with a smile.

* * *

**I did not think I would get this chapter finished! I wanted a little break from all the crap everyone has been going through so I figured what's better than adults playing Hi Ho Cherry-O? haha.. That was my favorite game when I was little so that's why I picked that one. Also, alot of you said you were expecting the package to have the video of Cody being raped in it. That was my original idea, then I thought, _'That's what they are going to be expecting,' _so I changed my mind. Thank you all for the reviews! **


	10. Perfect

He made the finishing touches on his project.

"Perfect," He said to himself.

He couldn't hold back his smile. The excitement of what was to come overwhelmed him.

He turned away from his special project and went upstairs.

Inside of his room there was a bookcase. But instead of books, there were videos. He took out one of the videos and placed it into his VCR.

He lied on his bed as he watched, and let all the memories flow through his mind.

Once it was over he converted the video into a DVD.

He went to his desk, got a medium sized envelope and placed the DVD into the envelope, along with a small note.

He then wrote down the address of the Boston Police Detective's Office.

It was late Thursday night, so he took the envelope and placed it on the counter in his kitchen, _'I'll have to remember to send that tomorrow.'_

* * *

_"Take off that jacket."_

_"Now turn around and put your hands on the wall, above your head."_

_"One!"_

_"AH!"_

_"Two!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Four!"_

_"Please!"_

_"Five!"_

"STOP!" Cody yelled as he woke from his nightmare.

Two officers ran into the room with their guns in their hands.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare," Cody said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No problem."

As they left the room Zack came in, "What happened?"

"You heard me?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cody got up and walked to his bathroom. Zack followed behind him.

Cody wet a washcloth and washed his face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go watch TV in the living room for a while."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Zack you don't have to stay up for me. There are officers outside and inside this house. I'm fine."

"I know you're fine. And who says I'm staying up for you? Maybe I can't sleep."

"Yeah, we'll go with that."

Zack went into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Cody went back to bed.

* * *

"Ugh!" Cassie said the next morning, as her head hung over the toilet.

"You okay honey? Do you need anything?" Zack asked.

"You!" She growled as she glared at him, "You did this to me!"

"So you don't want any water, Gatorade, soda, crackers... Anything?"

"You are evil!" She yelled.

"I'll take that as a no," He said as he began to leave the room.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"I love you too!" He replied.

Zack went into the kitchen. A few minutes later Cassie came in.

"Hi," Zack said, not sure if he should have said anything or not.

"Hi babe," She replied as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm good."

"So you don't hate me anymore?"

Cassie laughed, "Not until tomorrow morning."

Zack laughed as well. "Can't wait," He replied sarcastically.

"Zack, I might as well apologize now for any cross words I may say to you in the next nine months."

Zack wrapped his arms around Cassie, "Forgiven."

"Also I apologize in advance for any physical pain I may put you through."

"Again, forgiven... Wait, how bad of physical pain?"

"I can't say for sure."

Zack shrugged, "I'll take my chances." He leaned in to give her a kiss, "Did you brush your teeth?" He asked.

Cassie laughed, "Four times."

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I am going crazy!" Cody said as he barged into the kitchen. "Oh, sorry," He added when he realize he walked in on them.

He went to leave.

"Cody, it's fine," Cassie said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going insane!" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I haven't left since I got here. It's almost been a week!"

"Aren't you taking Mom to chemo tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Yes, unless I go crazy before then... Work! I'll go to work!"

"Jimmy gave you time off."

"I know, but all I'll be doing is filing and making copies, stuff like that. I just need to get out for a while."

"Okay."

Cody was already grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Officers followed close behind, in front, and beside him.

"So," Cassie began, "Are you going to leave me and go to work too?"

"Nope, I got two weeks off and I am taking it."

"Good."

* * *

He whistled as he put the envelope into his mailbox.

_'Let's see, today's Friday so it should get there Monday.'_ He smiled to himself, _'Perfect.'_

* * *

**This chapter was sort of short, but I like it! I've got to volunteer at Vacation Bible School this week so I'm going to try to write a few chapters today to post over the next few days. I'm really into this story. Unlike my other ones, I don't have a certain chapter where it will end. I'm not sure yet. I've still a few more things I want to do first before reaching the end point. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You will never know how much it means to me.**


	11. You Never Forget Your First

Saturday morning Cody drove to Carey's house, then took her to her appointment.

"How are things going at the house?" Carey asked.

"Pretty good actually. I wish you would stay with us though."

"I know honey, but all my doctors are in this area. It's easier for me to be here."

"I know."

* * *

After Carey got her chemo treatment, Cody took her back home.

She threw up for a few hours afterwards, then she lied down.

"Mom, I'll stay with you overnight if you want," Cody said.

"No honey, I'm fine."

"I really don't mind."

"I know. But I'm tired and all I'll be doing is sleeping. Plus there are police officers all around. I will be fine."

Cody sighed, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek then left.

* * *

Cody walked into the office.

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"Uh, the same thing I did yesterday. File, copy, file, copy, file... Should I go on?"

"I thought you had to take your mom?"

"I did this morning. I stayed with her for a while but now she is sleeping."

"Oh. How did it go?" Toby asked.

"Okay I guess. She threw up quite a bit, but other than that it went pretty well."

"That's good. Well, not that she threw up, but tha..."

Cody cut him off, "Yeah, I get it."

"Well, I'd love to stay but I can't. I have to go to lunch with my Dad. I get to hear him say how I could have done more with my life. How I could have been better, if I would have just stayed in the family business! I am so excited!" Toby said sarcastically.

"Have fun!"

Toby glared at Cody as he walked out of the office.

Cody grabbed some papers to go copy. He got up and began walking to the copy room.

"How do you do it?" A distressed voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Anna standing behind him, "Do what?"

"How do you handle Toby? I mean you've been his partner for three years, I've been his partner for a week and I feel like I'm gonna kill him!"

Cody laughed, "You didn't grow up with my brother."

"What?"

"My brother, Zack, sometimes he was worse than Toby ever thought of being."

Anna sighed, "Well, you are a saint. Seriously, I would be in crazy town if I had to deal with him for three years."

"Hopefully it won't be for to much longer then."

"Cody, can I ask you something?"

Cody knew what she was going to ask, "I really need to make these copies."

"Okay, go ahead."

He went into the copy room. Anna followed behind. She looked to make sure no one else was in there, "Okay, now can I ask you something?"

"You know, you are more like Toby then you think."

"I'm just gonna ask then. Why were you taken off the case? I mean, at first I figured you asked to be taken off. Then I see officers following you everywhere, and you're on desk duty. I know there is something more going on but no one will tell me anything."

Some people came into the the copy room.

Cody looked at Anna and sighed, "Wanna take a walk?"

Anna nodded, "Sure."

* * *

They went outside. Officers followed all around Cody, but he made them stay far enough away so he and Anna could have privacy.

"You're probably going to find out anyway, so you might as well hear it from me."

"What is it Cody?"

"Back when Zack and I were sixteen, we were kidnapped."

Anna gasped, "Oh my God!"

"We were drugged and taken to this place in the middle of nowhere. Then um... He uh..."

Anna saw how hard it was for Cody to talk about it, "Cody," Anna began, "You don't have to tell me anything else."

"No. I need too."

"Okay."

"I was... I was raped, and he... He video taped it."

They both sat down on a bench.

"So the guy we're looking for now is..."

"Yeah," Cody answered before Anna finished, "It's the same guy."

"Cody, I don't even know what to say. I know that was horrible to go through. I'm so sorry."

"You know, when my brother and I were stuck in that room I thought there was no way it could get any worse than that. I figured that if we made it, I could go on living like nothing happened. It would just be a memory that I could throw away. But, it turns out, the aftermath was even worse."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I've never really been able to get close to anyone. This is actually the first time I have ever told someone what happened to me, besides the report I had to give to the detectives. My senior year, I had this girlfriend. She was really nice, and sweet. But after a while she got really touchy feely. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle her putting her hand on my back, or wanting to cuddle. And, it wasn't just her, I don't like anyone touching me. There are only three people who can hug me and I don't cringe. That's my brother, my Mom, and my brothers girlfriend. Anyone else, it just brings back memories of him... Touching me."

"You've never wanted to talk to anyone before?"

"I never thought anyone could understand. I thought that if I told them, they would see me as some freak. It's like, even though it's been twelve years since I was rescued, sometimes I feel like I'm still in that little room, just waiting for James to come in and take another piece of me away."

Cody and Anna sat in silence for a moment.

"Cody, I really wish I had something to say that could make you feel all better. But, I don't think anyone could. I wish I could tell you that one day you will find that one person who doesn't make you cringe when they touch you, but I can't. However, one thing I can tell you for sure is that no one would ever see you as a freak. Nothing that happened was your fault. You can't let your past control your future."

Cody held back tears, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

The weekend passed and soon it was Monday.

The mail carrier came into Jimmy's office, "Hey Jimmy, I guess this is for you. It doesn't have any specific name on it. Just Boston Police Detective's Office."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

The mail carrier left and Jimmy opened up the envelope.

He took the DVD out and found the small note, "You never forget your first," Jimmy said to himself as he read the note.

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_ He thought.

He then noticed the writing looked familiar. After thinking for a few seconds, he realized where he knew it from. It was the same writing that was on the package Cody got.

Jimmy quickly came out of his office, "Toby! Anna! Get in here now!"

Toby gave Cody a 'oh no' face as he went into Jimmy's office.

"What is it boss?" Toby asked.

"I just received this DVD in the mail, I think it's from James."

"Are you gonna play it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, i just gotta get some gloves before I touch anything else."

Jimmy got gloves out of his desk drawer then placed the DVD into the player.

"I also have a note that says, "You never forget your first"."

Jimmy pressed play and the DVD began.

It was a young boy, around thirteen. He was crying as he was forced onto a bed. A few seconds later a man appeared. He was carrying some rope. He tied the boy to the bed, then cut off his clothes.

"Oh my God," Anna said in shock.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"The date on the bottom corner. That's from nineteen ninety one! This must be James first victim."

Toby was confused, "Why in the world would he send this to us?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I have no idea, but I need to get this stuff to Maggie so she can check for prints."

"My desk phone is ringing," Toby said.

"How do you know that?" Anna asked.

"I've sat at that same desk for over ten years. I know when my phone is ringing."

Toby went back to his desk and answered the phone.

"Hello, Boston Police Detective's Office. Toby speaking."

"Hi, my name is Elijah Gould. I saw one of the posters of a man that you are looking for and I think I know him."

* * *

**Thanks for wishing me well at VBS! I was supposed to be handing out snacks, but instead I have to walk 5th graders from class to class! I learned one thing: Girls behave MUCH better than boys! It wasn't to bad though. Only like 4 boys were problems. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was happy to write more with Anna. I felt like I had been dissing her for a while haha. I felt that she would be the perfect person for Cody to talk to in more detail than he has before. Because he doesn't know her as well as he knows Toby, Jimmy, or, of course, his family. Sometimes it's easier to tell things to people you aren't as close to. Oh, one other thing... You thought the DVD was going to be Cody didn't you? ;) **


	12. 1121

Toby's eyes widened. He tried to hide his excitement and remain professional, "Where do you know the man from?"

"I'm pretty sure he lives three houses down from me."

"Why do you suspect him? Has there been any strange activity?"

"Well, he moved in about six months ago," Elijah began, "He would leave, sometimes for over a week, then come back. Also, my son, Martin, would be riding his bike around the neighborhood, and he would come complain to me about how this guy was staring at him. It creeped him out so bad that he stopped riding his bike. Who ever this guy is,he freaked my son and me out."

That was enough for Toby, he quickly got the address, "Thank you very much sir. Have a nice day."

"You're welcome."

Toby hung up and ran to catch up with Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Toby yelled when he saw him.

Jimmy turned around, "What?"

"We have a possible suspect in our John Doe case."

Jimmy didn't waste any time, "Get Anna and go now!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Toby and Anna left.

They pulled up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Boston Police open up!" Toby yelled.

No answer.

"This is Detective Toby Snow. Open up please!"

"Excuse me," A neighbor called out to them, "He's not there."

Toby and Anna walked over to her, "Do you know where he went?" Anna asked.

She shook her head, "No telling. I try and stay away from him. He's an odd man. I was in my garage and I saw him put alot of stuff into his car, then he left."

"Do you know how long ago that was?"

"About half an hour. Maybe twenty minutes. He seemed to be in quite a hurry."

"Okay," Toby said, "Thank you ma'am."

They walked away from her, "Damn it!" Toby said.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"Well, let's go to Elijah's house. See what information we can get."

They drove three houses down, "Huh," Toby said as they pulled up to the house.

"What?"

"On the phone Elijah said his house number was 1121, but this is 1118."

"Are you sure? Maybe you heard wrong."

Toby shrugged, "I guess I could have. I was pretty excited that we had a suspect. Come on, let's go."

They walked up to the door. Toby knocked, "Boston Police!"

"Please show your badges," An old man said as he opened the door, keeping the chain lock on.

They showed their badged and the man opened the door the rest of the way.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Elijah Gould?" Toby asked.

The man looked confused, "No, I'm not."

"Well, do you know an Elijah Gould? Does one live here?"

"No, sir. I don't know any Elijah and I live here with my wife."

Toby sighed, "Okay, thank you. Sorry to bother you."

"It's quite alright. Have a fine day."

"Thank you, you too."

They walked back to the car, "Toby!" Anna yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"This house number is 1118."

"I know!"

"The house numbers on this street aren't in order. The next house over is 1311 and the one beside that is 1215."

"So?" Toby asked, he was confused and annoyed.

"If you were to count from this house to our suspects house, in order, what would our suspects house number be?"

"...1121. What does that..." Toby's eyes widened, "1121! Oh my God, Anna, Elijah was our killer!"

Anna and Toby jumped back into the car and went back to the suspects house. Anna got out her phone and called Jimmy.

"Jimmy speaking."

Anna explained everything. Jimmy told her to wait a few minutes and he'd call her back once he got the warrant to search the house.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jimmy called back, "We have the warrant."

"That fast?" Anna asked.

"Yupp, that fast. Listen to me. I do not want you going in there until we get the bomb squad down and get you some back up. We don't know what this guy could have planned."

"Yes sir."

Not long after that the back up arrived. As did the bomb squad, and Jimmy.

The bomb squad cleared the house, then Jimmy, Anna and Toby went inside.

Toby went to the living room first, "Nothing weird here," He called out to Anna and Jimmy.

"Here either," Jimmy called back from the kitchen.

"I got something here!" Anna yelled from upstairs.

Jimmy and Toby ran upstairs, "What is i... Oh my God!" Toby said as he entered an extra bedroom.

It was filled with pictures of James's victims. The walls were covered. There were collages of teenage boys.

"He must have stalked them before grabbing them," Jimmy said in disgust.

Anna looked around at all the pictures. She stopped when she saw a familiar face, "Here's Cody and his brother," She said sadly.

In the picture, Zack and Cody were laughing as they walked home from school.

"I'm gonna go check the rest of the house," Toby said. Really, he just didn't want to look at all those pictures anymore. All those happy young boys, they had no idea what was about to happen to them.

Toby went into another bedroom.

"I've got alot of videos in here!" He yelled.

"About how many?" Jimmy asked from the other room.

"Hang on," Toby said as he counted the videos. He counted twice, hoping his first number was wrong, but it wasn't. "I've counted thirty seven."

Toby continued to look around. He found a notebook in James's desk. On one side of the notebook there were names, then on the other side there were two dates. Toby looked down the list. He stopped when he got to Cody Martin. There was only one date beside Cody and Zack's name.

"Boss!" Toby yelled.

Jimmy came into the room.

"This is a list of all of his victims. Cody and Zack are both on here. And by the looks of this list, it seems they are the only ones who survived."

Jimmy took the notebook and looked at the list, "This guy deserves to have his testicles slowly removed from his body. Then he deserves to have his fingers and toes slowly chopped off, one by one... But, let's keep that between you and me."

"It's okay. I'm right with you, boss."

"Jimmy, I need you down here!" The head of the bomb squad, Henry, said.

Jimmy followed Henry back into the basement. Toby went as well.

"I was looking down here and I found all of these items," Henry said as he showed them to Jimmy.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"If you put all of these things together. You can make a small, but pretty destructive bomb."

Toby gasped, "When "Elijah" called he said that his son was afraid of whoever lived in this house. He called his son Martin..."

"That's Zack and Cody's last name!" Jimmy said in a panic, "Get extra officers to the safe house. Don't let anyone leave and make sure Cody gets home now!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I'm gonna go out for a little while, Zack," Cassie said as she picked up her keys.

"Why don't I go with you?"

Cassie sighed, "Honey, I love you very much, but I need some alone time right now."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"How am I gonna get hurt when there are officers all around? They will follow me everywhere. I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am," Cassie gave Zack a kiss then left.

"How are you today Bob?" Cassie said as he walked her to her car. Bob was an officer that had been with Cassie, Zack and Cody since their first day at the safe house.

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Going a little crazy being stuck inside. I'm going to go to the mall for a while. Just to walk around some."

"And how is the little one doing?"

"Well, he or she hates me of the mornings, but after a couple of hours it calms down."

Bob laughed, "The reward will be worth it. I remember when my child was born. That was the happiest day of my life."

Cassie smiled, "I can't wait."

Cassie was still a few steps away from her car but she pressed the unlock button on her key chain to open the door.

BAM!

* * *

**Again, I never thought I would get this chapter finished! I've been so tired today because the kids at VBS are seriously horrible! When I was in 5th grade no one in my class acted as bad as these kids did. And one of the horrible ones was the preachers grandson! He thought he could get by with anything. UGH! I'm just venting here:) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was weird not writing anything for Cody but there wasn't really a place for him here. No worries, he will be in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! I look forward to reading them every day! Oh, and the part where Jimmy talks about the ways James should suffer, that was for the reviewers I have that tell me knew ways that he should die *cough*tiger002*cough*. :) **


	13. Love, James

Toby called into the office telling Cody's guards to take him to a new location. Then he called tried to call the guards at the safe house. There was no answer.

"Boss I'm not getting an answer from anyone at the safe house," Toby said to Jimmy.

"Sir! Sir!" Another officer yelled as he ran towards Jimmy.

"What is it?"

"There was just a call that came out over the radio. There was an explosion at the address of the safe house."

* * *

Zack heard the explosion and quickly ran outside, "Oh my God!" He screamed when he saw Cassie lying on the ground.

He ran over to her as fast as he could, "Baby! Baby, wake up! Honey, wake up! Come on!" He said to her as he held onto her face.

Officers were scrambling around, making phone calls and trying to help Cassie and Bob.

"Sir, you are going to have to go back inside. It's not safe out here," An officer said to Zack as he grabbed onto his arm.

Zack jerked away, "Don't touch me! I'm not leaving her!"

Zack put his attention back to Cassie, "Come on honey! Come on!"

Soon paramedics arrived.

Zack stood back and let the paramedics work on Cassie. He looked over to where Bob was laying and saw the paramedics shake their heads. Bob was dead.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The paramedics continued working on Cassie. They finally got her stable enough to drive to the nearest hospital. Zack went in the ambulance with her.

* * *

"Anna, Toby, in the car now!" Jimmy yelled.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"To the safe house. We are going to find out exactly what happened, and how the hell James got a damn bomb in or on that car without anyone seeing anything."

"What about Carey?" Toby asked Jimmy as they got into the car.

"I have officers escorting her out of state right now. We are putting her near a hospital where she can still get her chemo treatments without a problem."

* * *

"We need to go now. You are being moved to a new location," One of Cody's guards said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, I'm just following orders. Let's go."

They got into a special, bullet proof car and drove off.

On the way to the new location Cody heard about the explosion over the police radio.

"Oh my God! We have to get to the hospital!"

"No way. We have to get you to safety."

"That's my brothers girlfriend! I have to be there for them!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have strict orders that we have to follow."

"Oh come on! Can't you just take a detour? That's my family!"

"Sorry sir."

Cody got out his phone to call Zack. There was no answer, "Damn it!"

He tried to call again. Still no answer. _'This has to be James. I swear if I ever see him again, I will kill him.'_

* * *

A doctor came into the private room, surrounded by officers, where Zack was waiting.

"Zack Martin?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Peter Longworth," He said as he and Zack shook hands.

"How is Cassie?"

"We are about to take her into surgery. She has a nasty gash on her leg that needs fixed."

Zack was very nervous, "But will she be okay?"

Dr. Longworth nodded, "I believe she will be fine."

"What about the baby?" Zack asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It's to soon to tell. The surgery can be dangerous for the baby but we are taking extra precautions to make sure nothing happens. I can't tell you one hundred percent that the baby will make it, but if I don't do the surgery, Cassie's leg will get infected and there is a chance you will loose both of them."

A tear fell from Zack's eye, "Please take good care of them."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

They finally got Cody to the new location. It was a temporary place with a kitchen/living room, and one bedroom/bathroom.

As Cody walked into the safe house he got an alert on his phone telling him that he had a new e-mail. He went to check what it was and saw 'To my Cody' in the subject.

His heart began to race and he felt his face turning hot. Anger, fear, and confusion tangled in his mind. _'What is he doing? Is it really him? Maybe it's just some idiot that got my e-mail and is doing this on purpose. If it's James I swear... Cody, you idiot, just open it!'_

Cody clicked on the e-mail and a message came up.

'My Cody,

I have wondered about you for years. I know you have wondered about me too. I would love to see you again. Alone. Just you and me. I will be at the place you first laid eyes on me.

Love, James'

Cody couldn't believe what he was reading. _'Why would he do this? I need to tell someone. But this is my chance... I could go out there with my gun and just shoot him... Wait, I don't have my gun. But the guards have guns. There are only two of them here right now, I could take down both. I've had to fight off criminals before, I can handle two guards. This is my chance! The only chance I will ever have at ending all of this!'_

Before another thought entered Cody's mind he knocked one of the officers out. The other officer was in the bedroom, looking out the window. Cody slowly crept up behind him and with one hit, the officer was on the ground.

_'That should give me a couple of hours to get far enough away.'_

Cody grabbed one of the guns, made sure it was fully loaded, then grabbed the keys and took off.

On his way there he tried calling Zack a few more times. Finally Zack answered.

"Hello," Zack said, his voice sounding very drained.

"Hey Zack, what happened?"

"I don't know what all happened, but, Cassie was leaving to go out for a while and she was walking to the car then it exploded. I heard the explosion and I ran out. She was just lying there. She wasn't moving..." Zack's voice trailed off. He tried not to cry butthe tears fell anyway.

"Is she and the baby going to be okay?"

"It's to soon to tell. They just took her into surgery. Cody I don't know what I'm gonna do. I feel so helpless! I can't loose them!"

"Zack, I know it's hard but you gotta hang in there okay? I really wish I could be with you but I'm stuck in a small room right now and the guards won't let me leave."

Zack wiped the tears off of his face, "It's okay. I know you would be here if you could."

"I'm gonna have to go now. I'll call you back later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Cody hung up and sighed, _'I shouldn't have lied to him,'_ He thought. _'But after I finish this, everything will be better.'_

* * *

The house where Cody and Zack had been taken years ago had been torn down. Now it was just a bare area in the middle of the woods. Cody knew exactly where the place was. He never told anybody but for ten years, every year, he went back to that place. He wasn't sure why. He hoped it would give him closure, but it never did. Finally he stopped going two years ago. But now he was going back.

Cody drove down the small, rocky road. He parked his car when he reached halfway, then he got out and walked.

He held the gun tightly in his hand as he neared where the house used to stand.

Every noise he heard made him jump. He stood, looking all around, for about fifteen minutes. Then he decided it must have been a hoax so he began to leave.

He suddenly stopped when he heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Hello my Cody."

* * *

**This was by far the hardest chapter I have had to write. I had to change my ideas like a million times! Usually a chapter takes me anywhere from 1 to 2 hours to write. This one took me from 1pm to 10:30pm. In the end I love the way it turned out but it was nothing like my original idea. But I figured out that my original idea wouldn't even be possible and I like to try and keep my fanfics as realistic as I can. Well, I might as well tell you all how VBS was today (cause I know you care;) haha) It was seriously like working at a juvenile detention center. All of the volunteers that worked with other age groups or the volunteer teachers were all saying that our grade is the worst they have ever seen. They all say stuff like, "I feel so bad for you." And, "Well, you should just sit on them. That's what I would do!" And the woman was serious! Well, at least there is only two more days left. Last thing (I promise). I've realized that its going to be difficult for me to write Zack and Cody as kids again! Seriously, I'm now so used to writing them as adults. But fear not, after this fanfic is through (not sure when that will be) I will continue to write for young Zack and Cody. I'm starting to think of new stories now! Well, I've gone on for way to long now! So I'll stop... Until next time :D**


	14. Seven

Jimmy, Toby and Anna arrived at the safe house.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jimmy yelled at an officer as he got out of the car.

Toby and Anna went right over to the bomb squad.

"I don't know sir. We were watching over the entire area."

"Apparently not! How many officers are here?"

"There were eight out here this morning."

"Eight?" Jimmy said, confused, "I only have seven signed up to work out here everyday."

"I know. I count every morning. But there were eight officers here this morning."

Jimmy was very angry, "And you didn't bother to question that? What kind of officer are you?"

"I'm sorry sir. I figured you just added someone for more protection."

"Did I tell you I was sending an extra person here this morning?"

The officer shook his head, "No sir."

"I didn't think so! Right now I have to deal with the fact that there was a serial killer in the area and he went completely unnoticed! If this got out to the public we would be ruined! I'll deal with you later! Now get out of my face!"

"Yes, sir."

Jimmy walked over to Toby and Anna.

"James was here," He said.

"What?" Both Toby and Anna said in shock.

"He was disguised as an officer."

"And nobody noticed that?" Toby asked.

"Apparently not!" Jimmy rubbed his eyes, "Sorry for yelling at you, this just isn't a good day."

"Don't apologize boss. No one is having a good day."

"Did you ever get a call from Cody's guards telling you that they made it to the new safe house?"

"No, not yet. Should I call them?"

"I want you to stay here with the bomb squad," Jimmy turned to Anna, "Would you call for me please?"

Anna nodded, "Of course."

Anna walked away from all the noise and called one of the guards. There was no answer. She then called the other guard. No answer.

Anna walked back over to Jimmy, "I called both of the guards that were taking Cody. No answer from either phone."

"Are you kidding me?" Jimmy said, not believing what a horrible day today was.

"Sorry sir. I can go out to the safe house and see if they got there. There may just be something wrong with the phones."

Jimmy sighed, "You and Toby go together."

Toby and Anna got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Cody's heart was beating so fast, he felt as if it were going to explode. He tried to speak but no words would come out of his mouth.

"I can't believe I get to see my Cody up close again," James said as he looked up and down Cody's body. "You've grown up so much."

Cody still couldn't speak. He took the gun that was in his hand and pointed it towards James.

"Now Cody, that's not nice. We're friends remember?"

"We are not friends!" Cody said once he found his voice.

"You're making me sad. Why would you do that?" James asked with a confused face.

Cody didn't reply.

"Cody, I have been waiting to see you for so long. I never thought this day would come. I couldn't believe it when I read the paper and saw your name in there. You were investigating my case. How's that going by the way?"

"Why are you doing this?" Cody asked. His voice was shaky.

"Come on Cody, put the gun down. You know you don't want to hurt me."

* * *

Toby and Anna pulled up to the safe house.

"I don't see the car here," Anna said.

"No, but I do see a light on in the house."

"Let's go."

Toby and Anna got out of the car and hurried inside.

They saw the officer lying on the ground in the living room so they quickly pulled out their guns to check the house. They went into the bedroom and saw the other man lying on the ground. When the house was cleared they made sure the officers were alive. Once they found out that the officers were unconscious they called for the medics to come.

Toby was about to call Jimmy, to tell him that Cody was missing, when the officer in the living room began waking up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Anna asked.

"It was Cody," The officer whispered.

"What?"

"Cody did it."

"Did you hear him Toby?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. What do you mean Cody did it?"

"He was looking at his phone then all of a sudden he just hit me in the back of the head."

Toby and Anna walked off to the side of the room, "Why would he do that?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea."

"My gun!" The officer called out.

"What?" Toby asked.

"My gun is gone!"

Just then the medics arrived. They took both of the officers to get checked out.

"This doesn't make any sense," Toby said.

Anna shook her head, "There had to be something on his phone. He was looking at it right before he knocked them out. We need to get back to the office."

* * *

Anna and Toby quickly entered the office. Anna got right on Cody's computer.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Looking," Anna replied.

"For what?"

"Anything."

"You know you're more like me than you think."

Anna glared at Toby, "Will you just help me?"

They searched for a while until Anna came upon Cody's email address.

"He kept himself signed in. Maybe he got an email."

She looked and saw the subject, 'To my Cody'. She clicked on the message, "Oh my God! Look Toby!"

They both read the email. Toby ran to get Zack and Cody's case file.

"Okay, I know where we need to go. Come on!"

* * *

"Why did you come back?" Cody asked.

"Can't we just talk Cody? Just put down the gun and we can talk," James said.

"Why did you come back?" Cody yelled. "Why didn't you just stay away? You could have been free forever!"

* * *

Anna and Toby pulled up behind Cody's car. "I'm gonna go up ahead," Anna said, "You wait for the backup."

"Be careful," Toby warned.

"I will."

* * *

Anna sneaked up behind Cody. She kept herself hidden behind a tree.

"I had to come back," James said, he was beginning to get frustrated, "I didn't get to finish last time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They came to fast! I had to leave before you and Zack were dead! For twelve years it has eaten at me that I didn't get to finish. You two were the only ones! So I came back, I found some boy who was living on the streets and I took him! And this time I finished. I figured that would be it. After that I would leave but I still felt like I hadn't accomplished what I came for, so when I saw your name in the paper I figured now was my chance! I would finish what I started."

"You killed a young boy because Zack and I didn't die?"

"You're damn right I did! I did that boy a favor. He didn't have a friend in the world! That's why I felt nothing afterwards! He was supposed to replace you but he couldn't!" James began to calm back down, "Nobody could."

"So why didn't you just do it? Why didn't you just kill me? Wouldn't that have been easier then all of this?" Cody asked, he was desperate for answers.

"You know me Cody. This was funner. A quick kill wouldn't have done anything for me. Doing things like this... It makes me feel alive. It keeps me breathing. For twelve years I felt dead inside. I felt dead because I knew you were still out there. The only thing that kept me going was that I knew you were waiting for me. I didn't know where you were or how to find you but I knew that someday we would meet again. I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay away from me."

Anger filled inside of Cody, "The only reason I am here is to kill you!" He said through gritted teeth.

James shook his head, "No it's not. If you wanted to kill me then you would have already."

Cody began to cock the gun.

"Cody don't!" Anna yelled as she came out of the woods.

"Who is that?" James asked angrily.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"Cody don't do this! He isn't worth it."

"I have to! It will never stop if I don't end it now!" Cody yelled.

James tried to distract him, "Cody, I have never stopped thinking about you. Never. I still think of our bodies pressed close together. I think about the love that we shared. You remember that don't you?"

"Stop!" Cody yelled as he got closer to James with the gun.

Just then Toby arrived with the backup. Officers surrounded Cody and James. However they couldn't do anything cause Cody still had James at gunpoint.

James knew there was no way out of this one, "Do you still have the scars on your back? Do you remember that day? All you had on were dirty boxers. Your hands were pressed against the wall. I began to count as the whip slashed across your back."

"Cody don't listen to him. He's just trying to freak you out," Anna said trying to get Cody to drop the gun.

"One!" James began to yell trying to get Cody to the breaking point.

Cody began to cry. Hearing James count like that brought back all the painful memories.

"Two!"

Stop it!" Cody screamed.

"Three!"

"Four!"

"No!" Cody was crying even harder. It was like he could feel the whip on his back.

"Five!"

James smiled, "Six!"

Anna had to intervene, "Cody don't listen to him! If you shoot him you will only be giving him what he wants! He knows there is no other way out. He knows that he is trapped now! He's scared!"

Cody placed the gun on James's head.

"Seven!"

Cody cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

Anna and Toby gasped.

Nothing came out of the gun.

Cody got right up to James's face, "There is no fucking way I'm letting you out of this one that easy."

James couldn't believe it. He thought for sure that his life would be over by now. That's what he wanted. He wanted Cody to shoot him. He hadn't realize, until the moment the police surrounded him, what prison would be like. He didn't think about what guys in prison would do to child molesters and serial killers. Not until it was to late.

Cody dropped the gun. Officers quickly ran up to James and placed him in handcuffs.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" James yelled. "You'll never get rid of me! I'll always be there!"

Toby walked over to James and knocked him in the head, "Oops!" He said, pretending it was an accident.

Cody fell to the ground and continued to cry.

Toby helped the officers carry James into the police car as Anna walked over to Cody.

She didn't say anything. She simply wrapped her arms around him. After a couple of seconds he put his arms around her and held onto her tightly as he cried.

* * *

**No huge cliffy on this one. I figured I'd let you breathe a for a while:) So, only one more day of VBS left! WOOOOT! To answer 'purplewowies' question: Yes, VBS is Vacation Bible School. Also, you made some really great suggestions. Unfortunantly this Bible School is so out of order that none of that would work. Seriously, if I told any of those kids to write a report they would probably look at me and laugh. Today the boys were saying how horny they would say stuff like, "Joe is horny for Bob!" And these boy helpers in the class (they are around 15), they are just as bad. They egg on the children. I mean, I have nothing but respect for the church itself. I love the pastor and all but that is the worst Bible School EVER! Oh well, I should just thank God it's only one more day. Plus it's twenty hours of community service so I can get Bright Futures scholarships! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! This story has gotten more reviews than any other story of mine! WOOO! You guys are awesome:) **


	15. Not Guilty

Toby and Anna walked into the office with Cody. Everyone inside was quiet. The news of what happened had traveled very fast.

They walked past all the other detectives and officers who were staring at them, and took a seat at their desks.

"It's not gonna be this quiet for long," Toby whispered to Cody. "Boss isn't going to like this very much."

Cody sighed, "I know."

"Well," Anna began, "We got James. Maybe that will calm him down some."

Just then Jimmy came into the office, "Cody, my office, now!"

Cody walked slowly behind Jimmy into his office.

Anna looked at Toby, "Or not."

* * *

Jimmy slammed his office door, "Sit down," He demanded.

Cody did as he said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jimmy said angrily.

"I don't know," Cody replied as he stared at the floor.

"You're damn right you don't! You could have been killed! It could have been a trap!"

Cody looked up at Jimmy, "I know. I'm sorry."

"You should have told your guards about the e-mail, or called me. Never should you have ever gone out there alone!"

"I had a gun!"

Jimmy's eyes widened, "It wasn't even loaded!"

"It had one bullet in it."

"You really think one bullet would have stopped him? I mean, sure if you hit him in the head but what if he had a bomb on him? Then what? You shoot him and the bomb explodes! Or, you shoot him and it misses! Did you think of any of this before?"

"No, I didn't. All I thought about was killing him. That was my plan the whole way there. Then, right before I got out of the car I unloaded the gun except for one bullet, just in case."

"Why would you do that?" Jimmy asked as he calmed down a little.

"Because after I thought for a while, I figured that killing him would just be an easy way out. He doesn't deserve a quick death."

"Cody, I know what you went through was a horrible thing. I couldn't imagine what I would want to do to that man if it was me. But you are my best detective and I can't afford to lose you. You shouldn't have ever gone out there by yourself. If Anna and Toby hadn't of found the guards then there is no telling what could have happened to you."

"I know it was stupid. I am truly sorry."

"I know. It's okay. But if you ever do something like this again, then your ass will be fired."

"Understood."

Cody got up to leave the room.

"Wait!" Jimmy called to him.

Cody slowly turned back around, "Yes sir."

"The guards, you know the ones you knocked out? Well, thankfully, they decided not to press charges. Which reminds me, if you ever do that again..."

"My ass will be fired," Cody finished.

"You catch on quick."

Cody, once again, began to walk out.

"One last thing," Jimmy said, "Your brother is sitting alone at the hospital. I think he could use you right about now. Toby will drive you."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Cody walked out of Jimmy's office and sighed.

* * *

"How was it?" Toby asked as they got into the car.

"Well, my head is still attached to my body so, pretty good."

Toby smiled, "That is a plus. So, have you talked to your brother any?"

"I called him as I was driving to meet James... I lied to him."

"What?"

"I told him that the guards wouldn't allow me to come. I chose James over my own brother! What's wrong with me? I hear that my brothers girlfriend has been hurt, yet it takes a e-mail from James for me to knock the guards out! Why didn't I try to escape to get to my brother?"

Toby sighed, "Probably because all you went through with James. Hell, if I got an e-mail like that I probably would have done the same thing you did, except I would have preformed surgery on him while he was still awake. Making sure he suffered a long, long time... Anyway, Cody, you knew that Zack would eventually forgive you if you didn't go to the hospital, if he even got mad at all. You also knew that you would never forgive yourself if James got away. Just between you and me, if you wouldn't have gone, he probably would have gotten away. He's gotten away from the police so many times. You seem to be the only thing that distracts him, the only thing that throws him off."

"I just wish I could go back in time. I wish that none of this would have ever happened."

"I know."

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital.

"I would come in but I gotta get back to work. Let me know how everything is going," Toby said as Cody got out of the car.

"I will."

Toby drove off and Cody went inside.

Zack was staring at the floor when Cody walked inside the waiting room.

"Hey Zack," Cody said.

Zack looked up, "Hey!" He said as he got up and hugged his brother. "What are you doing here? I thought the guards wouldn't let you come."

"They haven't told you?" Cody asked confused.

"Told me what?"

"They got James. He's in jail."

A look of shock went over Zack's face, "Wha... What?"

"Just about two hours ago."

Zack suddenly felt weak. Cody had to quickly put his arm around him and guide him back to a chair.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"I just... I never thought... I never thought he would get caught."

Cody nodded, "I was pretty shocked too. Zack, how is Cassie doing?"

"I'm not sure. The doctor should be coming in anytime now."

"Zack, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I lied to you. When I called and said that the guards wouldn't allow me to come here, the truth is that... I got an e-mail from James. He told me to meet him in the area that he took us to. I took out the guards and when I called I was on my way to meet him."

"You... You saw James?" Zack asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes."

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't hate me for lying to you?"

"Cody, I would have done the exact same thing. And, I wouldn't have told you before because I know you would have tried to stop me. Which, I'm guessing, is the same reason you didn't tell me?"

"You got it."

Dr. Longworth came in the room. He looked back and forth from Zack to Cody, "I'm so sorry, I don't know which one of you is Zack."

Zack got up, "That's me. This is my brother Cody."

Cody and the doctor shook hands and greeted each other.

"How is Cassie?" Zack asked.

"Cassie, and your baby, have both made it through the surgery. Everything went very well. We are going to be monitoring them both for a couple of weeks. But, for right now, everything looks good."

"Thank you so much," Zack said as tears formed in his eyes.

"You're welcome. A nurse will come get you in a few minutes to go see her."

"Okay."

* * *

Lauren, the prosecution attorney, walked into Jimmy's office.

"Why don't I see a happy face?" Jimmy asked. "Don't tell me...?"

Lauren sat down, "Not guilty by reason of insanity."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. He's claiming that there were voices in his head telling him to do these things."

"So what does this mean in the long run?"

"Well," Lauren began, "He will have to undergo a mental evaluation. And, both Zackary Martin and Cody Martin will have to get up in court and testify against him. They will be asked if they feel he is insane, and they will have to tell what all happened during the time they were with Kaleb Zemp. Which, by the way, is "James's" real name."

* * *

**I am so sorry I didn't update for two days! The whole time I have been doing this fic I have updated every day (I think), and I feel so bad that I didn't for two days! But Friday, after Bible School (It's over! WOO!) I had a very busy day and the only time I had to write was at like 11pm and by that time I had a horrible headache so I couldn't do it then. Then yesterday was super busy and I didn't get home last night until after midnight so today was the first I have had time to write all weekend. Anyway, I wrote out what I want to do in the next few chapters and right now I have it ending with chapter 18. It's nothing certain though. I also already have an idea of what my next story will be:)... But let's not get ahead! Thank you for reading and replying. And, once again, I am very sorry I didn't write sooner!**


	16. I'll Do It

"We have to what?" Cody said when he heard the news from Jimmy.

He and Zack were sitting in Jimmy's office.

"I know it will be difficult, but if we want to get rid of the insanity plea then you have to testify. I can't force you to do it. It will have to be your decision."

"What happens if we don't testify?" Zack asked.

"Well, Jame... I mean, Kaleb, will most likely get the insanity plea and he will stay at a mental facility."

"What's it like?"

"He will get a private room. A twin size bed with new sheets every other day. He'll get three meals a day plus a dessert after dinner. He can take supervised walks around the area and..."

Zack sighed, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"There is no way I'm going to have James, or Kaleb, whatever his name is, living at a place like that. That isn't even a punishment, that's like camp or something!"

"Alright, that's great. I will let Lauren know." Jimmy turned to Cody, "You can think about it for a while Cody. It's a tough decision to make. I will need your answer by the end of the day though."

Cody shook his head, "Okay. Thank you."

They both walked out of Jimmy's office, "Do you think you're gonna do it?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got comfortable enough to tell Anna what happened. And I didn't even go into full detail about it. I don't know if I could handle telling an entire room full of people."

"Well, if you decide to do it, you know that everyone is here for you. You don't have to be afraid. I know you had a completely different experience with James, but it's gonna be hard for me too. It's not like I really want to bring all that stuff back up."

Cody nodded, "I know. I'll think about it for a while, then I'll let you know."

"Okay. See you later. I'm gonna go spend some time with Cassie at the hospital."

"Okay. Tell her I said hi."

Zack left and Cody sat down at his desk. He put his head in his hands as he thought about what he should do.

* * *

Anna and Toby went into Jimmy's office.

"You needed to see us boss?" Toby said.

"Yes. I have moved the TV and VCR to a room in the back. Along with all of the videos we found inside Kaleb's house. I need you two to watch the videos and match the victims with the list we got out of his house."

"You want us to watch all of them?" Anna asked. She already knew the answer.

"I know what you're both thinking. But, I only need you to watch long enough to get the date off of the video and match it to the date on the list. You do not have to watch all the way through."

Jimmy took a piece of paper off of his desk and handed it to Toby, "This is a copy of the list. Each video has a cover to go over it. On the cover you will write the date and the victim. I need you done by the end of today."

"Yes, sir," Toby said reluctantly.

* * *

"Hey honey," Zack said as he walked into Cassie's room.

"Hi," She replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but alive, so good."

"I brought you some food. I know the stuff they call food here sucks."

Cassie laughed, "Thank you."

Cassie could tell something was bothering Zack, "What's wrong?"

Zack smiled, "I never could hide anything from you."

"No you couldn't," Cassie agreed.

"I have to testify at a hearing against James."

"Why would you have to do that?"

"He's trying to get an insanity plea. He saying he isn't guilty because voices told him to do all those bad things."

"Are you kidding me?" Cassie said. She was getting upset.

"Don't worry about it," Zack said, trying to calm her down. "If Cody and I both testify then there is very little chance that he will win."

"Well, is Cody going to testify?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Anna sat down as Toby put the first video into the VCR.

"Here we go," Toby said with a sigh.

"Let's try to do this as quickly as possible. Put the video in, press play, write down the date, take the video out."

"Fine with me."

Toby pressed play and they began to watch. The date didn't come up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Toby said.

"Just give it a few seconds."

They had to watch for five minutes before the date flashed in the right bottom corner.

"Did you get it?" Toby asked.

"It went so fast. I got the month and day but not the year. Go back."

Toby rewound the tape and watched for the year, "Saw it! It's 1993."

"Okay, take it out."

They went through ten videos. The date flashing up at different times for each video. Because of that, they couldn't fast forward, forcing them to watch until the date came up. Sometimes they had to watch all the way through.

"This is torture," Anna said as Toby put in the eleventh video.

"I know. After this one let's take a break for a while."

"Sounds good."

Toby once again pressed the play button.

"Oh God!" Anna yelled suddenly.

Toby was walking back to his chair so he hadn't seen the video yet.

He jumped, "What?" He turned around and saw the person in the video, "Oh my God! It's Cody!"

* * *

Cody walked into Jimmy's office.

"Hey Cody," Jimmy said as he looked up from the paperwork at his desk.

"Hi. I've a... I've been thinking about whether or not I want to testify."

"And?"

Cody sighed, "I'm just not sure if I can do it. I don't know if I can get up in front of everyone and tell them what happened."

"Cody, I know it would be hard, but no one in that court room is there to judge you. Whether you decide to do it or not, everyone will be behind you one hundred percent."

* * *

Toby got off of the phone with Lauren.

"Please tell me we don't have to watch this one?" Anna asked.

"Lauren wants an exact date from each of the videos. She doesn't want anything to slip through."

"So we have to watch it?"

"Just until the date comes up. Come on, let's get this over with."

Toby started the video back up. They had to sit through the whole taping before the date popped up. Toby went to take the video out when it started up again, this time it was from a different day. They saw Cody lying on the bed with marks across his back. This time, instead of fighting, he lied still.

"You've got to be kidding me," Toby said as he rubbed his eyes.

The second taping was far worse than the first. In all of the videos that Toby and Anna had watch, never had James been so aggressive.

Neither of them spoke when the video finished. Anna wiped the tears away from her eyes, Toby did too.

"Did you uh... Did you get the date?" Toby asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah... I did. Uh, I need to go to the restroom for a minute," Anna quickly left out of the room.

Toby kept taking deep breaths to keep him from vomiting.

* * *

Cody came out of Jimmy's office as Anna made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey Anna," Cody said.

Anna couldn't reply. The second she saw Cody's face she started to cry again. She continued making her way to the bathroom.

Cody knew what was wrong. He remembered hearing earlier that Toby and Anna were watching some videos for the case.

Suddenly Cody was filled with anger. All the memories of what James did to him came flashing through his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let James go to a mental institution instead of prison where he belonged.

Cody turned around and went back to Jimmy's office.

"When is the hearing?" Cody asked.

"In two weeks."

"I'll do it."

* * *

**This is the first chapter I ever finished where no misspellings were found! I kind of find that hard to believe, but I'll take it! haha... Anyway, this chapter didn't turn out as I had originally planned and I didn't finish it where I planned to, so the next chapter will probably be a little shorter that what I have been writing lately. Something weird is going on when I look at the traffic for my stories. The amount of hits hasn't changed at all, yet I know people have read because I have more reviews! I don't know what's up with that. Hopefully it will get fixed soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	17. I Just Wanted To Die

"Tomorrow's the big day," Lauren said as she walked into Jimmy's office.

"Yupp. How do you think it will go?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I've talked to both Zack and Cody to go over some things with them and I think Zack will be fine, but I'm worried about Cody."

"You don't think he'll do it?"

"Well," Lauren began, "I know he wants to, there is no doubt about that. I'm just not sure if he will be able too. I wanted to go over some things with them. Ask them some questions just so they knew what to expect. Zack was very cooperative, Cody however... He was very nervous. Like he didn't want me to know what happened. That court room is going to be filled with people. His family, his co-workers, the press, Kaleb, and he's going to have to tell everything that happened to him. And by everything I mean everything."

"I've been worried about that too. Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. I do trust Cody, if he says he'll do it, then he'll do it... Anyway, I've been looking into Kaleb's family history. There is nothing to suggest he has a mental disorder. His old high school friends said he was just a normal guy. His family was middle class. He wasn't physically, emotionally, or sexually abused as a child. There is nothing to suggest that he would become the person he is today."

"That's good for us!" Lauren got up, "I sure hope you are right about Cody," She said as she walked to the door, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye."

* * *

Cody looked at his watch,_ 'One a.m.,'_ He thought as he lied in bed._ 'I have to be at the courthouse at eight._' He tried to calm himself, _'Go to sleep Cody. Everything will be fine.'_

An hour later Cody looked at his watch again, _'Come on! Just go to sleep._'

At three o'clock Cody gave up. He got up, sat on his couch, and turned on the TV.

_'I wonder if Zack is as worried as I am?'_

* * *

Zack was tossing and turning in his bed. Cassie was beside him fast asleep.

Zack looked at his watch and sighed, _'I feel like I'm gonna vomit,'_ He thought to himself. He got up, went into the kitchen, and got some medicine, then he went to his couch and sat down.

_'I wonder if Cody's awake?'_

* * *

The next morning Lauren, Toby, Anna, Jimmy, Carey, Cassie, Zack, and Cody met outside of the courthouse.

"Zack, you will go first," Lauren began to explain, "Cody you will wait outside of the room until Zack is finished. Once Zack is done, He will take a seat inside the room and a guard will come out to get you."

"Wait, why does Cody have to wait outside?" Zack asked.

"The judge wants to hear both of your stories separately. But, since you are going first, you are aloud to stay inside the room when it's Cody's turn. Also, I have to warn you, there are going to be alot of journalists, press, publicists, all types of people inside as well. This is a big case and everyone wants a piece of it." Lauren sighed, "Now, is everybody ready?"

Carey put her arms around her two boys as they walked inside, "I am so proud of you both," She whispered to them, "You two are the strongest men I know. I love you."

"Love you too," They both replied.

* * *

"Okay, here we go. Cody you can wait on that bench over there," Lauren said as she pointed out the bench to Cody, "Remember someone will be out to get you when we are ready for you."

"Okay," Cody replied with a nod. "Good luck Zack," He said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Thanks."

Everyone went inside the courtroom leaving Cody by himself. He tried sitting for a few minutes but that only made him more anxious, so he got up and began to pace back and forth.

* * *

James walked through a back door into the courtroom. He smiled at Zack as he sat in his seat.

Zack wasn't sure how to react as James walked in. He wanted to look away from the evil creature that was smiling at him, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The judge entered the room and everyone stood.

"You may be seated," She said to everyone in the room, "Let's get this started."

* * *

Soon enough Zack was in the witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Yes," Zack replied nervously.

Lauren stood up, "Zack could you please tell us what happened during your time with Kaleb. Starting from the moment he took you."

Zack took a deep breath. He glanced over at James, who was still smiling, then quickly looked away.

"My brother and I were on our way home from school. We were taking a shortcut through an alley. I was telling Cody my plans for Christmas vacation, which was to pull pranks at the hotel where we lived. He started saying how we were to old to be doing that kind of stuff. He stopped talking in the middle of a sentence so I turned around to see what was wrong. When I turned all I saw was this man holding a cloth and before I could do anything... He put it over my face..."

* * *

Cody continued to pace back and forth as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Excuse me sir," A female officer said as she tapped on his shoulder.

Cody turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I brought you some water. I was watching you and I thought you might need some."

"Thank you very much," He said as he took the cup from her.

A few minutes later an officer walked out of the courtroom, "Cody Martin!" He called out.

Cody walked over to the officer.

"You're Cody Martin?" The officer asked.

"Yes," Cody replied.

"They're ready for you inside."

Cody took a deep and walked into the courtroom.

Everyone stared at him as he walked up to the witness stand. He felt as if he was on display.

James's smile got even bigger as Cody was sworn in.

"Cody," Lauren began, "Could you please tell us what happened during the time you were with Kaleb."

"My brother and I were on our way home from school..."

* * *

"...He grabbed my arm and took me into another room," Cody stopped. He felt as if there was a frog in his throat.

"It's okay Cody," Lauren said, "Please continue."

"He forced me to lie on his bed. He tied me to the bedposts. I tried to get away but I couldn't," Tears fell from Cody's eyes. "...Then he laid on top of me and began to... He raped me..."

* * *

"...He came in with a whip, told me to take off the jacket that my brother had given me, and then had me put my hands on the wall," Cody closed his tear filled eyes as the memories flashed through his mind.

**One!"**

**"AH!"**

**"Two!"**

**"NO!"**

**"Three!"**

**"Stop!"**

**"Four!"**

**"Please!"**

"Cody!" Lauren called out, regaining Cody's attention.

"I'm sorry," He said as he looked around the room. He couldn't stand all the people staring at him but he knew he had to go on.

"I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. After the seventh time I just couldn't handle it anymore. I fell on the ground. I don't remember much from the next few days."

"That's okay," Lauren said, "Just tell us what you do remember."

"James came in telling us that it was our one week anniversary. He said he had special plans for us. He left out of the room for a while then came back. Zack tried to stop him from taking me but James threatened him. He jerked me up by my arm and took me back to the other room."

"He told me something, I don't remember what he said, but then he started to take off my clothes," Cody began to cry. Tears had been falling throughout his entire testimony, but now he was crying hard. "He pushed me back onto the bed. God, it hurt so bad! I couldn't fight back, he knew I couldn't, but he tied me up anyway. I remember hearing him taking his belt off. Then I remember feeling his weight on the bed. He was on top of me... I just wanted to die," Cody put his head into his hands. He was crying so hard that he couldn't even speak.

No one in the room said a word. Everyone in the room, besides James, was crying. Even the defense attorney. James had his eyes closed, he was imagining that day with Cody. Wishing he could go back in time and do it all over again.

After a few seconds Cody began to speak again, "It hurt so bad! He got angry because I wouldn't scream, so he... He went even... Deeper and harder. I wish I could have screamed or fought back just so he wouldn't have been so angry, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. In my head I was screaming but it just wouldn't come out. I remember afterwards he dragged me back to the room and threw me inside. I looked at my brother and told him I wasn't going to make it. I didn't think I was going to, and to be honest, I didn't want to."

Zack wiped the tears from his eyes. He hated listening to what Cody had been through. Even though he went through alot during the time they were kidnapped, he always knew Cody had gone through alot more than him.

Once Cody had finished he took a seat by Zack.

Zack put his arm around Cody. They were both crying. Neither of them said a word to each other, but they didn't need to.

The judge cleared her throat, "Okay, I will go over all of the information and be back with a verdict at noon. Remember this is only to decide whether Kaleb can use the insanity plea. If it is decided that he can not then there will be a separate date for the sentencing."

* * *

"You two were amazing," Lauren said as they all walked out of the courthouse, "Why don't we all go get some coffee while we wait?"

Everyone agreed. They all walked to a coffee house that was near the courthouse.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done," Cody said to Zack as they walked behind the group.

Zack nodded, "Me too."

"I never want to do that again."

"Me either... Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For convincing you to take that shortcut."

"Zack, I've told you before it's not your fault I me..."

Zack stopped Cody, "Just please say you forigve me."

Cody nodded, "I forgive you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Noon came and it was time to get back to the courthouse.

"I have reached a verdict," The judge said once everyone got situated.

Everyone in the room held their breath.

_'Please! For my boys,'_ Carey thought.

Toby glared at the back of James's head, _'That ass better not get his way.'_

Zack held tightly onto Cassie's hand, _'If she let's him get by with this then she is insane!'_

Cody closed his eyes, _'Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.'_

"After reviewing the of the evidence I have decided not to allow the insanity plea. The sentencing date will be one week from today. Court is adjourned."

* * *

**This chapter is alot longer than I thought it would be. I hope it turned out as well as I hoped it would. Next chapter will probably be the last. That's not 100% though. I'm watching Suite Life On Deck right now. It's the episode The Defiant Ones. I don't know why I always have to say when I'm watching it but whatever:) haha. There are so many people to thank with this story that there is no way I could thank you all but here are some people that are return reviewers: _'imonlylookingatyou', 'xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx', 'tiger002', _and_ 'Wyntirsno'_. I know there are alot more of you and I will add as many as I can in the next chapter! If I do foget to add your name then know that I still appreciate the reviews! I adore every one I receive! Also, I added the parts of Jimmy talking a little about James's past because Survival was not really about learning why or how he became a murderer. Survival was about the twins, well surviving. That's why I decided to go into his history a little bit here.**


	18. I'm Gonna Go To Bed

Zack tucked in his shirt and looked in the mirror.

"You look fine," Cassie said as she came up behind him.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Why wouldn't you be? We're going to the sentencing of the man who practically took your childhood away."

Zack sighed, "I've been waiting for this day for the past twelve years. I never thought it would come."

Cassie smiled, "It's gonna be a good day," She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes it is," He replied as he returned the hug.

* * *

Cody was trying to fix his tie when someone knocked on the door.

He looked through the peephole then opened the door.

"You ready?" Anna asked as she walked inside.

"Almost."

Cody walked back to his bedroom and looked in his mirror. He, once again, tried to straighten his tie, "Ugh!" He said, clearly aggravated.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked from the living room.

"This stupid tie! I think something's wrong with it."

Anna rolled her eyes and walked back to Cody's room, "Here, let me."

"What did you do?" She said as she undid the knot in his tie.

"It's not me, it's the tie."

"Sure."

Anna put the tie around Cody's neck and in less than a minute it was perfect. "Yeah, that tie had major problems," She said to him sarcastically.

"Ha.. ha.. ha."

"You know, it's okay to be nervous. That's normal," Anna said as they walked out of Cody's room.

"And why would you think I was nervous?"

"Because I've been working with you for a year and every day, for a year, you have worn a tie to work. So, unless you have some fairy that comes down and ties your tie for you, you've never had a problem with it before."

Cody glared at Anna, "Okay, so I'm nervous. I'm very nervous. I think I'm gonna vomit. I haven't slept since they arrested him. Well, I actually haven't slept in years but..."

"Cody, the worst part is over. All you have to do is sit in the courtroom and hear the sentencing. This should be the best day of your life."

"There is no doubt that I am very happy, but I just keep thinking of all the boys who didn't survive. Whatever the sentence is, I want it to be fitting for those victims as well."

"I'm sure it will be. There is no way the judge is going to go easy on this guy."

Cody nodded, "You're right."

"I know!" Anna said with a laugh, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Once again everyone met outside of the courthouse.

Lauren looked at her watch, "You've got about twenty minutes before you need to be inside. If you all wanted to walk around, just make sure you are in room 121 before eleven. I'm gonna go inside and get everything ready."

Lauren left the group and went inside.

No one spoke.

"So," Cassie said, finally breaking the silence, "Carrie, Anna, did you two want to go get something to drink? We can let the boys, I mean men, talk."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Anna replied with a smile.

"Let's go," Carey said.

The girls walked off leaving Jimmy, Toby, Zack, and Cody.

"What do you thinks gonna happen today?" Toby asked.

"I was hoping for public torture to the death," Cody began, "But then I realized three things: One: We're in America. Two: This is the twenty-first century. And three: Massachusetts doesn't have the death penalty."

Zack shrugged, "It still sounds pretty good to me."

"Me too," Jimmy added.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and everyone met in room 121. Jimmy, Toby, Anna, Cody, Zack, Cassie, and Carey took up the front row inside the courtroom. Parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and grandparents of the less fortunate victims sat, and stood, behind them. Some wore t-shirts with their child's name and picture on them.

The second James entered the courtroom people began yelling and screaming at him, cursing his name. Cody, however, didn't notice the noise. Everything around him disappeared and all he saw was the man who stole twelve years of his life. James listened to all the screams but he didn't say anything back. He simply looked at the people and smiled, causing them to scream even louder.

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled as she sat in her chair and banged her gavel. "If I hear another sound out of any of your mouths then you will be forcibly removed from the room."

Everyone quieted down.

"That's better," The judge said. "Today we are here on behalf of Kaleb Zemp, who has been charged with thirty five counts of murder in the first degree, thirty seven counts of kidnapping, and thirty seven counts of rape. I must be honest when I say that I didn't think long and hard about my decision. This was a very easy decision to make..."

James wasn't paying any attention to what the judge was saying. All he could think about was all the boys he had taken over the years. He remembered all of there names, _'First it was Chris, then Jacob, Marshal, Greg, Freddie, Josh, Tim, Jerry...'_ He was going through each boy. As he listed the names in his head, he also remembered how he had raped all of them. Except to him it wasn't rape. It was his joy. It was how he got high. Anytime, day or night, he could close his eyes and remember any of those boys. That turned him on. It made him happy. He knew that no matter what happened to him, no matter how long he was behind bars, no one could take those memories from him. As long as he could close his eyes he would be fine.

"Will the defendant please rise," The judge said. The defense attorney had to nudge Kaleb, snapping him out of his trance.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, _'This is it. The moment I've been waiting for, for the past twelve years,'_ Cody thought.

Zack put his arm around Cassie, and she put her hand on his leg._ 'I can't believe this is finally happening after so long,'_ Zack thought.

Everyone in the room held their breath as the judge spoke.

"I sentence you, Kaleb Zemp, to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole," The judge banged her gavel and added, "Court is adjourned."

Cries and tears of joy were seen and heard throughout the room. Zack pulled Cassie into a hug as tears streamed down his face.

Cody remained sitting, he was in shock. He knew that there was no way James was going to get a light sentence but to actually hear his punishment, it was breath taking. He felt as if he had won the lottery. He put his head into his hands and began to cry. A few seconds later he felt an arm around his back. He looked up to see who it was.

"I hope that's a happy cry," Anna said with a smile.

Cody shook his head, "I just can't believe it finally happened! After all this time, I just..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He was to overwhelmed with emotion. He simply pulled Anna into a hug.

* * *

After things calmed down, people began to leave.

"Tonight we're going out to celebrate at the most expensive restaurant I can find," Jimmy said in excitement as they walked outside of the courtroom, "It's my treat! I'll call you all later and let you know where we are going. I'd love to stay but I gotta get back to work." He walked over to Zack and Cody, "Congratulations you two. This was long overdue."

"Thank you," They replied with a smile.

"We gotta go too," Toby said as he pointed to Anna. "But before we do I just wanted to tell you two something. I have a friend that works at the prison James will be at, and he told me who his cell mate would be. It's a man named Harold Taylor. Fifteen years ago Harold killed three men who he thought were molesting young children. If there is one type of person this man hates, it's child molesters. I have a feeling James will be sleeping with his eyes open, if he even sleeps at all."

After they congratulated the boys Toby and Anna left.

Lauren came out of the courtroom, "Well, I'd call that a win," She said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything," Zack said.

"Ah, it was an easy one. But, I couldn't have done it without you two, so thank you." She looked at her watch, "I've gotta go, but I'll see you later."

Carey gave Zack and Cody a hug, "I would have to say this is one of the best days we've had in a long time."

"And we'd have to agree," Cody replied.

"I think I'm gonna go home. See you soon," She gave them another hug then walked off.

"So, what are you going to do until celebration time?" Zack asked Cody.

Cody smiled, "I'm gonna go to bed."

He gave Zack and Cassie a hug.

"See you tonight," He added as he walked off with the smile still on his face.

"Go to bed?" Cassie asked confused, "Why would he go to bed at noon?"

Zack put his arm around Cassie, "He's got alot of catching up to do." He gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the story as a whole. I was going to have James sentenced with the death penalty but then I looked it up and it turns out they don't have it in Massachusetts so I changed it:) haha... One day I may come back and add another sequel to this sequel! I love writing Zack and Cody as adults and I have more story ideas that could work with this one. But for right now, I have other ideas that I'm going to pursue. I'm not sure when I will begin posting my next story. Maybe in about a week. I want to write a few chapters of it before I started adding it. Right now the working title is Falling Slowly. However I don't know if there is already a Suite Life story with that name so I will have to wait and see. If there is then I will think of something else:) Here are some more people I would like to thank: _Lorie-TSL, Raimundoroks, purplewowies, Dawnfire17, and Shaman Hime_. Again, thank you all for the reviews! I never thought I would get as many as I did:) You guys are amazing! God bless! See you soon ;)**


End file.
